Anima
by melWinter
Summary: The hardest thing is to be true to oneself. Hermione/Draco. Warnings: this is a femdom fanfiction that involves spanking in a dominent/ submissive relationship. Don't like, don't read. Don't flame cause you were warned.
1. Prologue

**Anima**

Hermione stared at her bed, dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy, her long time nemesis and currently wanted for questioning of what went on at Hogwarts during their sixth year lay sleeping in her bed. Naked. Did she mention naked in her inventory?

He was curled up on his side, facing away from her and leaving her to easily see the whip marks adorning his back. There were fresh ones, as well as older scars a few months if not years older. Fury licked at her senses, some of the pieces falling into place. It explained away a lot of his attitude and prejudice.

She spied a letter, rolled and sealed, and snatched it silently less she awaken the sleeping blond. Breaking the seal, she unfurled the parchment and read over the pages. A contract of bondment, signed over to her. An explanation of the anima, which Draco apparently was. And the terms of her under taking. It was becoming quite plain Lucius was intrusting his son to her care, or else he wished the boy killed. Oh how she wanted to give that man a piece of her mind.

Draco whimpered softly in his sleep and she put the parchment away for now. She'd read about anima. They were a type of wizarding class rare and very hard to spot. From birth they were fiercely loyal to one being, willing to do anything and everything to please that one person. Like a subordinate to a dominant in certain relationships.

This loyalty could be passed to another, provided the new owner showed a willingness to do so. If rejected by both old and new dominant, it could quite easily kill the despondent anima. Shedding her shoes and robes, she climbed into the bed and wrapped the boy up in her embrace.

His silver eyes opened a little, peering at her for a moment before letting them slide close. His brow furrowed, licking his lips," Do you...accept me?"

She heard the despair in his voice. Anima or not he was smart. He knew how unlikely her acceptance would be. He certainly wouldn't wish to help his long standing nemesis were their positions reversed. Yet she was here. She hadn't banished him. She tilted her head a little," Can you accept a mudblood in your life?" He whimpered softly, nodding immediately and trying to burrow into the crook of her neck. She caught his chin, his eyes opening and staring into her rich brown ones," You will respect me...you will obey me...and you will never betray me."

His chin trembled as he nodded again, hoping yet afraid it was for nothing. She sighed softly, knowing he'd already won even before she let his chin go and pulled his trembling body against her own. There would be problems. An investigation. She might lose her friends over this. But she would protect him to the best of her ability. After so much death, she decided to take back a little something for herself," Yes, Draco. I accept you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco silently moved the spoon in his hand, down to the bowl and then back to his mouth. Yet he never once stopped watching her. She was puttering around the kitchen, humming to herself and hips moving in time to the music playing in the background. He'd never heard...or seen...anything like it.

He knew he was in a muggle apartment, which would account for the...oh, what was the word? Eclectic or something. Whatever it was that made these muggle contraptions work. But he couldn't focus his thoughts on anything right now, his mind spinning and his heart pounding. He'd been accepted. By her, the witch he'd been loathsome to for years. And she didn't make him beg or plead, simply stated conditions that he was more than eager to comply to.

Although he wasn't looking forward to being broken in by her, as his father had been forced to do with every year that he returned from school. His father had called him willful after being away from him for so many months. He wasn't so sure of this willfulness but he'd never questioned it, so desperate to please as he always was. His mind began to spin, conjuring up possible ways that he would be broken in.

Would she whip him? Brand him? Would she use blood letting or perhaps a sexual approach of domination? He glanced back to those swinging hips and hoped for the latter. Though he had no sexual experience, his father forbidding it, he would certainly love to learn under her. He felt heat creep up his face as his active imagination produced several intimate scenes to that thought.

Hermione turned around, leaning back against the counter and drying her hands on a dish rag. She caught the end of a faint blush and wondered what had produced it. But he was carefully examining his cereal and her mind informed her of a possible cause. She mentally shivered in pleasure at the thought, her secret crush here before her and she in complete control of the situation.

She'd been bitter and alone much of seventh year, Harry and Ron running off to find Horcruxes and battle dark wizards, leaving without her knowing. She'd been so angry with them for a while. But she'd returned to Hogwarts and thrown herself into her studies and graduated with honors. But that was before Voldemort had wiped out the last of her family. All she had left of them was this old house, left to her after her parent's slaughter.

A pecking sound at the window caught her attention," Oh, Hedwig, I'm sorry...I forgot..." She always forgot to leave a window open in case of an owl. She moved to the window and opened the latch, pulling open the twin panes of glass. Draco was watching with mild interest as she took the letter and handed the white owl an owl treat. Moving to the table and sitting down, she read through the letter a second time before sighing softly and letting her head fall into her hand," Damn..."

Draco tilted his head a little, curious now but not entirely sure if it was his place to ask. He didn't want to be presumptuous. Depending on the master, he could be perceived as little more than a pet and pets did not engage in conversation, only speaking when spoken to. He frowned to himself and went back to his cereal, not seeing her raising her eyes to observe him.

Hermione's mind worked quickly before she nodded to herself, calling for parchment and quill from her enchanted desk and writing back a quick reply," Thank you, Hedwig." The owl gave her a hoot and a nuzzle, turned up her figurative nose at Draco for not giving her a treat, and flew back out the window. Hermione tapped her finger lightly to her lips, closing her eyes for a moment and leaning back in the chair.

She made a mental list of what she would need and where to get it. She diverted her attention to her mental calculation of her bank account and determined she had more than enough. That done she quickly reviewed what stops she would need to make along the way before nodding to herself. Opening her eyes and seeing that he was finished, eyes on his hands that were neatly folded on the table, as if waiting for a command," Draco, come with me."

He nodded and followed her out of the kitchen and through the living room, down the hallway and to her bedroom. His heart jumped a little, wary and yet excited that she could be moving to domination already. So needless to say he was both relieved and disappointed when she started digging around in a drawer in her bureau, pulling out pants and a shirt," These might be a little big on you...I don't know...I have a hard time remembering my dad, sometimes..." She handed them over and he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the thought of wearing someone else's clothing. She caught the look and gave him a bittersweet grin," They're clean and they're temporary until I can get you your own. Wizarding clothing will not fit in muggle London." A look of subtle defiance flittered across his face," Draco. Change into them. Now."

He huffed but did as told, a light scowl on his face as he pulled the shirt over his head. He had promised to obey her after all. It was a bit bigger, but she'd also noticed he was skinny as a rail compared to school. The fact that his ribs were visible was not lost on her and she added to her mental list to be sure she fed him high carb foods. His hands moved to his pants, unfastening them before working them off, revealing toned thighs to her gaze. With a sigh he pulled up the pair of jeans, nose wrinkling again at the odd feel of denim but said nothing. Shaking her head," You are such a pris. Come on."

Anger flashing in his eyes," I'm not used to muggle things, mud-" He slapped a hand over his mouth, not believing he had let that slip. Two things happened simultaneously. Hermione spun around to face him, ready to read him the riot act about that word. And he hit the floor, curling up into a ball with his back exposed, protecting his face and stomach from her whip or cane or whatever was handy for his beating.

Hermione froze for a moment, eyes widening as she realized what he thought was going to happen. He expects me to beat him for a simple slip? Who...Lucius, that's who. How could she be so stupid? He was an anima, he needed specific rules of conduct and an understanding of how she would treat him. How could she forget something so basic? He was still following the old guidelines Lucius had established. No, this simply wouldn't do at all. No wonder he hadn't said a word until now.

She knelt down, mentally wincing at his trembling even as she gently ran a hand along his back," Draco. Look at me." He did so hesitantly, his shivering more pronounced and she sat down on the floor, coaxing him into her arms until he was leaning against her. He lay half in her lap, his head cradled against the crook of her arm and bosom, her other hand running through his hair," Shh...now, I'm going to make you a promise and I want you to always remember it...I will never strike you on the back, face, or belly."

Looking up timidly, sounding completely unlike himself, no confidence in his tone," So...you'll never strike me?"

Grinning," Oh, no, I can't promise that. Because if you misbehave I will spank you, that I do promise."

" Spank?"

Searching for a good explanation, then deciding a demonstration was more appropriate," Turn your hip." He frowned in confusion but did as bade, resting on his hip," Now, spanking is where I take my hand, or if you're really naughty a paddle and I whap your bottom like this." She gave him a firm spank to his seat and he winced and tried to squirm away. She held him firmly and he settled down, wary of her but a different kind. Not scared so much as worried she was going to continue the punishment," Now, tonight I will explain the rules to you so you understand how to avoid being punished. I will tell you right away that calling me a mudblood, even by jest or accident will earn you a spanking. So, now that you've been warned, doing so again will earn you a warmed bottom. Do you understand?"

He nodded a little and looked down, worried he wouldn't be able to be what she wanted. That he wouldn't be able to please her. That's all he wanted. Just for one person to be pleased with him," Draco. You can talk to me. You don't have to be quiet and if you have questions, ask."

His eyes shot to her own, a flood of happiness filling him. He could talk? He didn't have to be quiet? So, he wasn't a pet, then. He didn't know what he was yet but he wasn't a pet and at the moment nothing else mattered more.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had the look of a man about to stand in front of a firing squad...naked...while his parents had sex in front of him, sending him to his death with that last image haunting him through eternity. His grip on her hand was so tight his knuckles where white while her fingers were turning blue from lack of oxygen. She winked at the lady over his head and helped to turn him so he couldn't see the mirror.

He fidgeted under the plastic sheet, a pair of blades moving around his head at a phenomenal pace. A soft brush flicked through his hair a few moments later and he sneezed, his nose irritated. Skilled fingers massaged something sticky into his scalp and hair and he sent Hermione a pleading look which she ignored, browsing through a magazine with her free hand. The woman moved to the front, teasing his shorn locks and he looked up with a grimace, jumping when a strange device whirred on.

He glanced at Hermione, who's thumb was gently rubbing the top of his hand and he felt himself relax when the strange device was put away," All done."

Hermione put down her magazine and looked up, blown away as she got a good look at him," Oh my."

He pouted at her," It's horrible, isn't it?"

She shook her head to clear it and ignored the flood of moisture between her legs. _There went that pair of panties...damn, they matched my bra, too._ Feeling decidedly warm, she fanned her flushed face and did the honors, moving his chair around so he could see for himself. Draco blinked in confusion at the strange boy in the mirror. That was him? He looked years younger and not at all like his father.

Frowning, he tentatively touched one of the multiple spikes in his hair. What was that stuff? It made his hair hard as a rock, but not like his gel. Glancing down at the two cans on the table. Mousse and spritz. Strange. But then he'd never had a muggle hair cut before. Hermione put a gentle hand on the back of his neck, glancing at the hair stylist," Wonderful job...I, I hardly recognize him."

He smirked to himself but said nothing, thinking that was probably the point. He had recognized that showy owl of Potter's anywhere, which probably meant the boy-that-lived-to-annoy-him would probably be dropping in for a visit soon.

" Did you need a touch up yet?"

Hermione frowned and shook out her curls, showing about a half inch of darker brown behind the caramel curls," No...I think I'm good a bit longer. Just the bill, please."

The hairstylist nodded, taking off the plastic smock and brushing down Draco's shirt. He stifled a small giggle when the brush ticked his inner elbow, nodding his thanks silently and following Hermione as she paid and they left. She wrapped her left arm around his right arm and leaned against him, enjoying the warm sunlight," Mhm.. gorgeous day, isn't it?"

He nodded slightly in agreement. He'd always enjoyed summer. No school. No inner house nonsense. Just his books and his mom's gardens. He read all the time and a question popped into his mind. Silently he debated asking it, then gave in," Would you have a library?"

Hermione gave him a curious look," I would have thought you would assume it without asking." He looked away, feeling chastised and she gently brought his chin back around," Hey...I'm only teasing you...yes, I had one of the spare bedrooms converted into a library. It's filled to the rafters of everything I collected during school..."

" Could...could I go in a-and read, sometime?"

Nodding openly," Of course. Books aren't any use to anybody if they're never read. Although I will ask that you treat them carefully, some of them a quite old."

Looking excited, thinking of a way to please her," I could cast a preserve spell on them. It will keep them from aging another day, protects them from moisture and tearing. With enough time I can even restore them."

Tilting her head," You have your wand?" He blushed and looked down, nodding slowly,"...Draco...why is having your wand a bad thing?" He mumbled something so low and quiet she didn't hear a word. Stopping their walk, lifting his chin enough to look into her eyes," Please reply in a manner I can hear and understand."

He closed his eyes and swallowed," Father told me to leave it behind...I disobeyed him..."

She felt her mind do a little mental cheer. So he does have thoughts and feelings of his own. Good. She was worried Lucius had beaten it out of him. She still was having a hard time processing that the great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, was little more than a timid mouse now. Although she had a feeling that was just because she was dominant. Were they to encounter Harry at the moment old Draco would snap back into place. She was going to have to work on that.

" So...where did you hide it?"

Hearing that she was not upset with him, merely intrigued, he knelt down and slid a finger into a stitch on his boot, pulling out a tiny wand. Very clever. Very Slytherin," Alright, leave it there for now. We'll figure out where you can stash it in muggle clothing later."

He did as told and stood back up, feeling surprised," You're not carrying yours?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him," Draco, I'm nineteen years old and a witch for the light side. The Death eaters and Voldemort have just been defeated with his little minions scrambling about, looking for places to hide and people to kill...of course I carry it." She tilted her head to the right, displaying the back of her hair wrapped loosely around a wooden hair pin. His eyes widened, no. It was her wand.

" Clever."

She giggled and reclaimed his arm," Thank you. Now, we have a make over to continue. Hair is completed and I see an ice cream parlor. We'll treat ourselves and then it's time to move on to clothes." He groaned good naturedly but let her pull him along. She was a woman on a mission after all, did he really have a choice?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Hermione called it a day and they retreated back to her home Draco was exhausted. The haircut had been harrowing but he'd survived. The clothes shopping had taken much longer than he could have imagined, never believing her to be one of those kind of girls, but the mission had been completed. But it was the last shop that had worried him.

She'd commanded him with a simple word to stay by the door while she disappeared into the back with one of the clerks. She wasn't gone a terribly long time, but long enough for him to get decidedly nervous. It was a quiet store, patrons by themselves or in pairs, browsing through the merchandise, purchasing items in discreet black bags and walking out the door. He really wanted to know what this place was.

Hermione wandered slowly through the aisle, looking left then right and fingering each item that intrigued her. She was here for her own purchases, yes, but she wanted to get him just a bit nervous. He seemed easier to control when he was uneasy, "Are you the dominant or the-..."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "He's standing by the door, is he not?"

A small smile and a nod, "What are you interested in?"

Thinking to herself carefully, deciding mentally what would work best without being a reminder to his father, "I think...yes, I'll need a paddle, two different sizes actually. A collar, something comfortable and soft, he hates abrasive materials but it needs to be durable as well. A cock ring, obviously..."

Her mind veered on a little detour, thinking of the possibilities, "Mistress." She blinked back to awareness, seeing the clerk give her a small bow, "Perhaps a fur lined ring?" She grinned at that possibility and slowly nodded.

Draco felt the color drain from his face, seeing the ball gag one couple was purchasing before it was put into it's discrete little bag. _Oh Merlin, she's really going to do it!_ He thought to move. Hell, he thought to run into the night screaming, but he froze when she sent him a look of reassurance. Draco fidgeted but stayed by the door, watching Hermione follow the clerk to the cash register with a small box of things he couldn't identify. However, he had seen the hint of a bullwhip down one of the aisles and was very nervous at the moment. His mind conjuring up all sorts of torture devices to break him in.

He was out of earshot, so he didn't hear what the clerk was saying as she handed Hermione a small jar of something. Hermione nodded with a beaming smile and paid for her purchases, the box folded and sealed, "Draco. Take this, please." He jumped but hurried over, head ducking as he picked up the box and followed after her.

So now he sat at the dinner table and plucked at his pants, very tempted to grab his wand and defend himself. Not that he really could. He was her's now, to do with as she wished. He jumped when her hand rubbed lightly on the back of his neck, "Dinner's almost ready...why don't you wash up?"

He nodded and did as bade, missing the mischievous smirk that flittered across her face as she watched him practically retreat from the room. He washed his hands in the sink, eyes straying to the box on the bed. He really wanted to know what was inside. It wasn't nice to torture someone when they were as curious as he was. He reached for the box, "Draco. Dinner."

He jumped, hands going behind his back as he looked around guiltily. Licking his lips, " I'll be right there."

Forcing out a breath, he tentatively reached for the tape over the top of the box and jumped when his hands were lightly smacked. He stumbled away in fear, back hitting the wall and trembling ever so. She followed him silently, pressing her body to his own and rubbing his wrists gently. Eyes rolling back, he groaned and squirmed as unfamiliar lust raced through his body. She smirked at him, hand ghosting over his lap and his cock jumped to eager attention. His groan became a moan, eyes open and searching her own. He wasn't used to pleasure like this. He wasn't used to being denied it, either, "Draco. Table, right now." He whimpered with a pout and she leaned in to nuzzle his neck, loving how responsive he was. She was going to make this a night to remember for him, "Do as you're told...I promise to reward you..."

When she stepped back he hurried eagerly and she closed her eyes, breathing slowly to get a hold of herself. She wanted him...wanted him desperately...but she had the feeling he had no experience. Not that it mattered to her, she was both an excellent teacher as well as a student. And her previous lover had taught her this game well. She counted to twenty, willing her pounding heart to slow and her throbbing center to, well, she couldn't make it stop but she ignored it, in control once more.

She followed to the table and around, her fingers trailing over his shoulders and making him shiver as she passed. A coy smile tugged at her lip as she quickly made up two plates, placing one in front of him before sitting with her own. Picking up her fork, she toyed with her pasta, studying it and knowing he was watching her intensely.

Twirling it lightly with her fork, she ensnared two noodles and let them slowly snake up her fork. Draco hadn't even looked at his own plate, eyes watching her movement with a foreign hunger he couldn't control. She let her noddles skim lightly over some garlic sauce before slowly inching it into her mouth and delicately closing her mouth over the fork. He felt his mouth water as the silverware slowly appeared, a sensual smile tugging at her lips.

"Draco? Are you going to eat?"

Clearing his throat, coughing and lifting a glass of water, he nodded and drank fast, choking just a bit and blushing as he'd just made a bumbling fool out of himself. Hermione just kept a small smile on her face, eating slowly and enjoying his squirming thoroughly. Oh, she was going to enjoy teaching him. His awkwardness was kinda cute but she could see he was a quick mimic which made it all the better. Her smile broadened as he started to twirl his own noddles in an exact copy of her own actions, his movements just as sensual as her's had been intentional. She was going to enjoy it very much.

It started with gentle teasing, a promise of later as her stocking clad foot teased the hem of his jeans. His eyebrows rose a little, glancing at her to see her twirling a lock of her hair and studying a shrimp, completely innocent. He jumped when her foot carefully wandered higher, stroking his calf and then his thigh, his fists clenching to control his arousal from her little game. He bit back a whimper when she grazed his crotch and slowly melting into a steaming puddle as she began to lightly massage him.

Gritting his teeth and whimpering, "...please..."

She nodded slowly and pulled her wand out of her hair, a few flicks and the table was clean. Rising to her feet, she glided around the table and stood next to him as he stood, a little meekly. Taking the lead, cupping his face she pulled him to her and sampled his lips, moaning as he groaned. His hands fluttered over her back as she tangled a hand in his hair. He tasted of garlic and a delicious spicy taste that she had a feeling was all him.

After several intense moments she pulled back and caught his gaze confidently, thumb grazing his strong jaw line, "Take a shower, no more than five minutes, no less than three. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom when you're done."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione sorted out the bedroom efficiently, boxed items carefully put away and the lights dimmed. She dressed herself thoughtfully, carefully deciding how she would approach this situation. The urge to throw him to the bed and show him exactly what she was capable of was almost overwhelming but she firmly controlled her passion. She wanted him and desperately so now, which is why she must wait.

The rules must be explained thoroughly, and as much as she desired his body, to seduce his mind would make the prize all the more delicious. She knew her lessons well. Her teacher had praised her as an excellent submissive. And everyone knew the better a sub, the more extraordinary the dominant. _Hmm, I wonder how good he will be...maybe_... She grew flushed at her own thoughts. A strict pairing of he as sub and she as dom was almost irresistible...but she was a switch, after all. If he was comfortable, why not both? Fanning herself, envisioning him unleashing a bit of that Malfoy attitude at her, but in a good way. Why not indeed.

No, no, not now. Much too soon. Tonight would be to explain how she expected him to behave and how she would treat him. Respect him. Sexual games would have to wait for that. Well, maybe just a little bit of teasing...don't want to disappoint him after all.

Choosing a silk nightgown, sighing as it lightly clung to her breasts and the curve of her hips, she lay on her side on the bed and waited. Four minutes and thirty seconds, Draco came out hesitantly with damp hair and a towel around his waist. He actually hadn't thought to bring pajamas with him, not sure if he'd be needing them or not and glanced at her for guidance.

Smiling softly, "Change for bed, then come lay with me...we need to have a talk..."

His face twisted just a little in disappointment but he dropped his head and did as told and she smirked privately to herself. Such a little boy in him. But that was alright, she wasn't going to be completely cruel to him. And the tenting she had seen hadn't escaped her notice. She was going to take care of him after they talked. It actually might help him pay attention if he was reliant on her for pleasure.

And his delicious body had not escaped her notice. Which reminded her and she turned on her hip, pulling out a jar from her night stand. He returned with pajama bottoms on, shirt in hand, "Wait. Come here." He frowned at her but did as told, "Lay down on your stomach...you won't need your shirt tonight."

A shiver coursed up Draco's spine but he did as told, laying down and tucking his arms under his chin. Smiling, she screwed off the top of the jar and smeared the cream on her hand, rubbing the cool cream into his back. Shivering again, "What are you doing?"

A bit of mischief in her voice, "Healing you."

Murmuring a soft 'oh', he lost himself as a warm feeling spread across his back. Not painful, no it was very relaxing as she worked down from his shoulders to the small of his back. Mumbling happily, he fell into a light doze as any residual pain faded to leave him feeling content and safe. He hadn't felt this good since...well, ever. He had moments of feeling this happy and content when Pansy would run her finger through his hair on the train ride to school, but that was about the only true comparison he had.

He roused himself a little, seeing her brown eyes watching him, knelt by the bed and running a gentle hand through his hair again and again, "Awake?" Nodding slightly, yawning and blinking a bit. She smiled, "Awake enough to hear me, or should we talk tomorrow?" He wanted to wake and talk to her, but he had the sinking feeling he was fighting a losing battle. Already he could feel his eyes drooping, sleep trying desperately to dig it's claws back in. Giving him a smile, "Oh, I think tomorrow would be best. Good thing I'm on vacation or you'd have to wait until tomorrow night."

Yawning, "Vacation?"

Nodding solemnly, gracing her fingers along his temple. He closed his eyes and shivered in pleasure, "Yep. I don't start University until the autumn. And my parents left me enough to not have to worry about the house or anything."

Suddenly wide awake. He hadn't heard anything about her muggles being attacked, "What...what happened to them?"

Smiling sadly, thinking of the turmoil the whole wizarding world had been in. Voldemort had been a force that had torn through the cities, destroying everything he could touch before he was stopped. Pureblood, half blood, mudblood, and muggle alike felt his reign of terror and torture first hand. Not even those loyal to him had been spared once his madness had taken him, "Seventh year happened..."

He frowned and tilted his head, "I'm confused...did the Headmaster give you special permission to attend University early?"

Raising an eyebrow, "No. I'm attending the normal way." What an odd question. But then he'd seemed just a little out of sorts so maybe he was just a bit confused.

Shaking his head, sitting up a little on his elbows, "You skipped sixth and seventh year."

Hermione blinked once, something sparking in her mind as odd by that statement. Oh, no. He didn't know. He didn't know because he couldn't remember. Imperio? Obliviate? How? But even that answer came to her. Torture. Sheer and most probably horrible torture. Enough to break the bond of an Anima could destroy part of his memory in one fell swoop. Bastard. She was going to kill Lucius Malfoy in the most foul way possible.

Carefully formulating her words, not wanting to frighten him...or worse, cause him to remember whatever it was that was done to him, "Draco...how long have you been away from Hogwarts?"

He frowned in puzzlement, "I...I haven't been away." He looked truly confused, "We were supposed to start sixth year in the autumn."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco had clung to her like a child to a parent, even as she sent the owl to the Headmistress of Hogwarts explaining the situation as much as she dared and sending a plea for help. She could handle Draco Malfoy, former misguided Death eater and restored Anima to her care. She wasn't so sure what to do with Draco Malfoy, sixteen year old in an eighteen year old body. She almost felt dirty trying to arouse his sexual interest but he would not be distanced by her and she knew to refuse him might give him the wrong impression.

She wasn't angry with him and this was not his fault, but pushing him away would incline him to believe differently. So, she forced her own discomfort away and concentrated on holding him, stretched out on the couch with the television set to low, him playing with the buttons on her blouse and glancing up at her now and again.

After several moments he sighed softly, "You...you were going to tell me the rules?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She'd completely forgotten. Still, he would need to know them for however long he would be in her care. Silently she hoped Minerva McGonagall could help without taking him away from her. She was really becoming attached to him, "Oh, yes...that. Alright. I think we should...let's see..."

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned softly as he curiously brushed a finger against her nipple, hidden within her blouse. His eyes looked her over carefully before taking that as a positive response and he started to experiment, drawing little patterns with his finger, lightly pinching it and delighting in her aroused grunt. This was fun.

Fire flashed in her eyes and she rolled him onto his back, "Little minx..."

His eyebrow cocked a bit, amusement in his eyes, "Aren't I a ferret?"

She grinned slowly, "Well, then...this should please you..." She leaned down on his chest, fingers moving out to carefully stroke behind his ears, scratching gently and enjoying his little groans. She'd almost swear he was purring the way he seemed to stretch into each scratch and caress, a happy rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest, "My, my...you really do have sensitive ears..."

Leaning up to kiss his forehead, he saw her coming and headed her off, capturing her lips that sent a shockwave of surprise and happiness through her. She lost herself to the moment, her weight settling on him happily while he kneaded the muscles in her back and held onto her tightly. Moving to the right just a little, she teased the corner of his mouth, moving in quickly to nip at his bottom lip before moving to the other corner. Giving his chin a little nibble, she worked her way down his neck slowly while he groaned and bared his throat to her, eagerly submissive for whatever pleasure she had in mind.

Licking and nipping down the pale column, she dipped her tongue into the hollow of his throat and enjoyed his shiver before slowly making her way up the other side. Kissing his jaw, she captured his ear and started to carefully worry it, enjoying his panting. Whispering softly, "Rules, Draco. There are not many, but you will obey them."

He gasped and nodded helplessly, "Yes."

Smiling and tugging carefully on his lobe, "You will obey me as the submissive that you are."

Whimpering, "Yes."

Blowing lightly, "You will respectfully challenge me, as the Malfoy you are."

Groaning, "Oh, yess..."

Nipping, "You will never utter the word mudblood-..."

"Never!"

Smiling, "The subject of blood has no place here...pure, half, muggle..."

Hissing, "Yes. I understand. I'll obey."

"You will try to get along with my friends." She blinked, realizing he was utterly still and staring at her like she'd grown a second head on her shoulder. Out of concern she glanced just to be sure before realizing why he was looking like the world had turned upside down. Sighing, "I said you will try...not that you had to." He still hadn't moved and she glared at him, "Draco..."

He looked around furtively, "When you say try..."

"Draco!"

Wincing, "What if they start it?" She just stared at him silently and he felt that need to please her bubble up inside. He damned his nature for the thousandth time for it. Lowering his head, "I'll try."

She smiled slightly, seeing the pouting little boy again. Leaning on his chest, resting her chin on her arm and rubbing her thumb lightly across his cheek bone, "It's all I ask. Now, if you behave yourself and follow the rules, you will be rewarded. Break the rules and you will be punished."

Wincing, thinking of the whip or cane his father loved to use on him, "How?"

"Just as I said, you will be spanked."

Swallowing nervously, thinking of that mysterious box that she had made him carry home...home. He liked the sound of that. That this was his home and she wouldn't threaten to kick him out on his ass, no matter how badly he behaved. Unfortunately he did have his moments, when obeying was next to impossible for him, "What...did you buy?"

Looking into his eyes carefully, knowing he needed to know so he was aware of what was in store for him for misbehaving, "I purchased two sizes of paddles for warming your bottom...what is called a cock ring but I'll explain that later...and a collar."

He tilted his head, "Collar?"

Smiling and nuzzling his chin, "You'll see."

***

They had a pleasant lunch together, afterwards she worked on a few bills while he looked through her seventh year potions book. He shook his head, "I can't believe I will never make any of these..." He sighed softly, resting his chin on his hand, "...never be a potions master..." His eyes lost their focus before he leaned back on the sofa, book now laying on his chest as he put his arms behind his head.

Hermione turned her head, watching him silently puzzle something out, "Is that what you wanted?"

His lip tilted a little, "It was just a dream but..." He shook his head a little.

"What?"

Huffing, "It was never going to be, anyway. I would train under father and some day run Malfoy Enterprises." Shaking his head with a sneer, "Never saw the logic of his thoughts on that."

Tilting her chair to the side so she could see him easily, "Why? You're intelligent and you learn quickly. Why couldn't you run his business?"

Smirking just a little, "Out of spite I would have run it into the ground."

Raising her eyebrows, "That's a multi-national conglomerate, isn't it?"

Shrugging, not concerned, "I would have...I never cared for business and he knew it." Sighing, his thoughts leading him to the end of fifth year. His near devastation that his father was locked away from him, rotting in a cell. What was he supposed to do? His mother was clueless. She had no idea how to handle him and letters from his father, assuming the man could send them, wouldn't be enough to control him. He'd thought to break his father out of prison at the time.

"He's still in Azkerban, right?"

Hermione toyed with her hair, bills forgotten, "No." He jerked around to stare at her, "No one knows where he is...he..." She closed her eyes and sighed, allowing her thoughts to drift over the past. She hated the past, it was a vial, corrupt thing that had destroyed so many but Draco had a right to know, "Voldemort broke all the Death eaters out of Azkerban, destroying it in the process. They went on a rampage which...was pretty much seventh year." Tugging lightly on her lock, "I don't know if he killed my...my parents or if it was random. I was hoping to never hear about him again...now you're here, apparently his gift to me and-..."

He placed a gentle hand on her own, "Hermione...I..." Draco swallowed and looked down, "I wrote the note..." Hermione felt her eyes widen. He'd rather be dead if she hadn't taken him in, "I had no where to go. I just...I woke up with those marks on my body and no idea how I'd gotten them. All I had was an address in my hand with your name on it. No clothes except my shoes and...I...I couldn't remember past the train ride home after fifth year and I...I wasn't sure what was right or wrong but I knew I couldn't stay on the streets with no father or mistress or master." Swallowing, "I needed help too badly to question why." Shivering, huddling a bit to himself, "I slipped in through the window in the kitchen...the one you had to open to let Potter's owl in. I stole parchment off your desk and wrote the note and...I fell asleep in your bed."

That's why the paper had looked familiar even if the penmanship hadn't. Well, she'd actually seen Draco's penmanship and that had looked familiar, she just hadn't put it together. Clearing her throat, stunned, "The seal?"

Smirking just a bit, "Muggles need a signet, wizards don't. Just a wand and the right spell."

Nodding, "Ahh. Well, you've outdone yourself." Draco's smirk slipped off, looking frightened and she reached over to squeeze his wrist, " I'm not going back on my word now calm down." She moved to the sofa and sat down next to him, "You duped me and that's not easily done...I'm impressed."

Raising a wary eyebrow at the shock that was still on her face even as her mind puzzled through all the angles he'd just thrown at her, "You'll be punishing me for that?"

Blinking before glancing at him, head tilted slightly to the left as she studied him before coming to a decision, "Nope. I thought of something much more diabolical."

The other eyebrow shooting up, "You'll make me do house elf work?"

She made a scoffing noise, swatting at the air as if swatting a fly, "Of course not. That would only be for my own torture...seeing you on your hands and knees...your cute ass moving in the air as you scrubbed the floors... no, I've thought of something even better."

He swallowed nervously and leaned back just a little, "Have you?" Although his mind had not passed up on her thoughts of his bum. His cute bum?

Nodding slowly, purring and leaning forward, "I, Hermione Granger...am going to subject you Draco Malfoy...to the worst torture imaginable." She was over him now, he pressed into the sofa with her body on top of him, "I am going to snog...you...stupid."

"Can you do that when I'm not looking? Please, Mione?!" Both froze, eyes wide before turning to stare at the raven-haired boy in the middle of the living room, hand over his eyes and face an interesting shade of red. His wand was at his side, obviously, dressed in muggle jeans and a green t-shirt.

Sitting up quickly, face reddening but not from embarrassment and hands slamming into the sofa as she jumped to her feet, "Harry James Potter you do not Apparate into my living room! You know I have muggle friends!"

He jumped back, shocked out of his embarrassment and stumbling back a step, "I missed! I wanted your back yard-..."

Finger jabbing at his chest, "You have never missed since you've started apparating so don't hand me that cock and bull story! One word from me to the Ministry and they'll have your ass, Boy-That-Lived-Again or not!!"

Eyes widening, "Geez, Mione, you've gotten a bit more colorful-..."

"Thanks to the Weasley twins, yes I have. Not to mention Ginny. You'd be amazed what a scorned woman will say." Harry ran a hand through his haphazard locks, eyeing his shoes and mentally wincing. He could only imagine what Ginny was saying about him behind his back considering the things she was still saying to his face. Hermione slowly exhaled, "Draco, say hello to Harry."

Draco stood up slowly, blush gone and smirked, "Hello to Harry."

Harry snorted and Hermione stomped her foot, "Draco!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry cleared his throat, "McGonagall sent me. She wants to see both of you at Hogwarts whenever you can."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you went back."

He glanced away from her. She was still angry with him about it and he knew that. He understood it. Especially since he'd chosen Ron and left her out of it, "I...uh, I'm repeating seventh year."

She nodded once, " Good. Maybe you and Draco can tutor one another-..."

"What?!"

Draco was giving her an absolutely apocalyptic look of outrage and she sighed to herself before glancing at him, "You didn't really think I was just going to have an ignorant cabana boy around to decorate my house while I went to school, did you?"

Harry gasped and choked at the same time, "Merlin, Mione...rough..."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "You're one to talk, since you won't pass without me." Harry shot her a hurt look, then looked down again. She turned her attention back to Draco who still seemed to be pondering what she had called him. He determined it was derogatory and glared at her. She clapped her hands, making both boys jump. Enough of this, "This is how it's hopefully going to work. Minerva has agreed to talk with all three of us. If everything goes smoothly...give me strength...you'll finish up your seventh year, learning your sixth over again, and I'll be staying at Hogwarts so I'll be keeping you company."

Crossing his arms, "You mean you'll be hounding me in my studies."

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Among other things." She gave him a sultry look down his profile and he turned bright red. As did Harry, having caught that look.

Whining in her ear, "Do you have to do that in front of me?"

Smirking evilly at him, "You'll be lucky if that's all I do in front of you. Consider it payback." He huffed at her and started for the backyard.

Draco scuffed his feet, feeling a pout coming on. And he hated pouting even if his mum had said he was cute when he did it, "Why do I have to go back if I'm 18 now?"

Sighing softly before walking up to him, tilting her head back just a little since he was a might taller than her. She slipped her arms around his hips and nestled her hands in his back pockets. He jumped just a little, eyes widening in surprise before slitting at her. This, he liked, "For several reasons and I'll list them for you. One, so you can graduate from Hogwarts and perhaps your dream of being a potions master will come true." His breath caught at that, "Two, because I don't want you sitting around here all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Three, because you had the potential to be head boy and I know you're smart enough to complete both years so you will not waste such a gift. Four, because you will be my secret spy and tell me all the evil things that Ginny will do to Harry since she's in her last year and all three of you will be taking classes together..." Harry groaned loudly and started thumping his head against the back wall. Whispering so only he could hear, "And five, because it's easier for me to floo to an apartment in Hogwarts that you will be staying in than commuting back here, which will mean hours of enjoying each other's company as I take your virginity and rock...your...world." She planted a soft kiss onto his lips with her last three words, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment that she knew the secret he hadn't dared to utter. He'd prefer everyone thinking he was the biggest slut in Hogwarts over everyone knowing he was a...virgin. Would she tell, "No one else knows...and soon it won't matter...that's a promise."

They both grinned to one another, Draco letting out a mournful noise when she pulled her hands out of his pockets and turned to face a pouting, raven haired boy, "Can we go now?"

Hermione casually slipped her right arm through Draco's left and he smirked, feeling happy, "Yes, Harry... now, did you use the potty, young man? We're not stopping this time."

Draco guffawed, covering his mouth but he couldn't help himself. He actually understood that slam and it was damn funny. The Gryffindor was acting like little more than a child and he decided right there to just let Hermione do the Potter tormenting. No sense in getting in trouble when Hermione was doing such a good job of keeping the little half blood in place. Harry glared, " Just wait till she starts after you, Malfoy."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "That will not happen and I suggest if you have a problem with the way I treat you that you address the issue to me, not him." Sniffing, not even slightly playful, "Or would you prefer to be addressed as Potter and we'll keep things to business?"

Harry blanched and backtracked. He knew having Hermione teasing him at every moment was a bit of payback that he well deserved. And he'd take it. Hell, he'd take Draco bloody Malfoy snickering about it in the background. Just so long as she would still let him into her life, "No. I don't have to go, mum...can we go now?"

***

Draco looked around the Head office, glancing at the familiar portraits...and that's all that was familiar. The book cases had been cleaned and shuffled around with different books. The large desk had been changed in shape so that it was less angular, more curved and welcoming. There was a set of chairs set up in the middle, like a miniature parlor area for comfort and intimacy. Fawkes was no longer on her perch, instead a glorious winter tree took up the space. They were trees that only blossomed on Christmas eve, shining down leaves of the purest gold and one of the most remarkable sites, according to reputation. The rest of the year they were just a simple green tree that never grew.

His eyes widened, seeing Dumbledore's portrait next to the door and looking down on him with twinkling eyes. He swallowed, feeling something deep inside...guilt? Regret? He wasn't sure. Looking at Hermione and whispering, waiting for Minerva as they all sat in the circle of chairs, "I know you said McGonagall was Headmistress but I assumed he'd just...retired?" Shaking his head with a frown, "I never really thought he'd...die."

Harry frowned slightly at that, glancing at Hermione who sternly said with her eyes that Draco would never know. And if he did it would come from her. He inclined his head and folded his hands into his lap, taking another look around himself, "My apologies, I've had the most difficult time scrambling for professors this year." The Headmistress swept into the room, sitting down next to Harry and smiling gently to them all. It was a small one, but for Minerva it was a clear difference from the stodgy McGonagall they all knew, "Now. Why don't you tell me what it is you need from me and I'll see what can be done." Without a doubt this was her favorite year of students. Two of her favorite Gryffindors and a Slytherin she had constantly worried about and for. They'd all seen where he was headed. And as mere professors they'd been powerless to stop it. Snape had been the only-

She quickly turned her mind away from thoughts of the old potions master and focused on her star pupil, "I wrote to you, Headmistress-..."

"Minerva, please, Hermione. You are no longer a student here-..." Sharpening her glance at the other two boys, "And this does not extend to you two...not yet." Draco studied his fingers and silently bit his inner lip to keep from laughing. He'd secretly loved this fiesty woman to pieces growing up. She reminded him a bit of his grandmother though mother Black was twice the bitch. No, it was her fire and shear determination that things would go her way or no way.

Smiling at the Headmistress, "Minerva. I know that Harry is returning for his seventh year and I was hoping that Draco could as well. You are aware that he doesn't remember anything past his fifth year so, he'll need to have access to sixth year spells as well and...I've heard there are apartments within the castle, so as not to disturb the other students considering the age difference-..."

Minerva raised her hand, "Hermione...we have many students who did not complete their seventh year and are returning. Actually, most of your year will be coming back...with some exceptions. But his lack of memory for sixth year can be taken care of quite easily I should think." Her eyes shifted, "Mr. Malfoy..." Draco looked up, "Are you willing to return, treated as a seventh year student in spite of your age?"

Glancing at Hermione before nodding slowly, "Yes, Professor."

"Can you handle the responsibility of an apartment across from the Gryffindor common room without your Slytherin sense of pranking getting you into...much trouble?"

Hermione gaped and a slow, evil smirk flittered across Draco's face, though it disappeared a moment later, his impression that of a perfect angel, "I can handle the responsibility, Professor." Harry sputtered at that prospect, especially since he hadn't negotiated his own apartment and volunteered to live in the seventh year dorm. This sucked.

"I'm sure that you can." A quirk of her lips before addressing one and all, "There are several new professors this year. I'm sure Professor Lupin, who is returning to his Defense Against the Dark Arts position would be more than happy to set up any of your tutoring needs."

Draco not quite pouted, "Why can't Severus just tutor me?"

A shudder visibly went through all three of them and Draco frowned, catching it. Harry was studying his clenched fists. McGonagall actually got up and paced to her desk, fiddling with a parchment and knocking over a bottle of ink in the process and Hermione...she looked pale and drawn, visibly holding herself in. Draco narrowed his eyes. Something had happened and he was fed up with being kept in the dark, "Dear boy, they wish to tell you... but they know not how..."

Minerva whipped around, "Albus-..."

Albus shook his head from his portrait, "He has a right to know. It matters not that he cannot remember. All of you do, and that is what is important. Knowledge is power, my dear. And one cannot learn from mistakes, if there is no remembrance of them."

Hermione forced herself to breathe, forced herself to turn and look at Draco not as the boy that she remembered, but as the boy she was learning to love, "It was during our sixth year. You remember your father being sent to Azkerban..." Harry got up and started pacing, back and forth while Minerva slowly sat down at her desk, "It was during the summer. Voldemort put you to a task. You were to kill Dumbledore, or he would kill your family as punishment for your father's failure." Draco pulled in a deep breath and held it, "You used the Room of Requirement and rebuilt the Vanishing Cabinet...you may not know what it is but...it allowed Death eaters to move from one point into Hogwarts." The color drained from his face, "They were loose in the school, students and teachers fighting them...Dumbledore went to the tower and found you-..."

Draco clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head...his whole body shaking. It wasn't true...it couldn't be true. He wouldn't kill. It wasn't in him to kill. He was a lot of talk but that's all it was. Every blessed mudblood he'd ever said was what he was supposed to do. It wasn't because he meant it. It's how he was brought up to act, nothing more.

Hermione knelt in front of him, seeing where his thoughts had turned and grasping his wrists, pulling them gently from his ears. Whispering gently, reassuringly, "You didn't do it. You couldn't...but Snape did. And now Albus is gone..."

Swallowing heavily, tears in his eyes, "It's...it's my fault..." Both a question and a statement. A world of confusion and anger and sorrow in his voice. How could she...how could any of them even look at him?

Harry forced out a breath, "No, Malfoy, it's not. Not really." Both turned to glance at him, "When Voldemort wanted someone dead...it happened. And you...you were protecting your family the only way you could." Running a hand through his hair, "Hell, our positions reversed...I might have done the same...look. The real evil is wiped out. Death eaters are hiding under the rocks now and Snape...well, he's gone so it's not really what matters anymore. The fact that we got here is more important than how we did it." Glancing over his shoulder, "Sorry, Albus."

The old Headmaster chuckled, "No need, dear boy. That was actually my point."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco held Hermione lightly, quietly, her head resting on his chest as her hand moved in soothing patterns across his belly. His mind was still swimming from so much harsh reality but it made his place at her side feel more solid, more real. She was accepting the Slytherin Ice Prince into her life with her eyes wide open and for her he would accept what he had been and mold that git of a boy into someone just for her.

He pressed his lips lightly to the top of her head, pulling in her unique Hermione fragrance and treasuring it. Memorizing it. A hint of lilac and soft vanilla. He groaned softly as her hand innocently caressed him lower, and he'd believe she was as innocent as a choir of blood thirsty gremlins that he hadn't watched in a muggle movie when he was younger, having snuck out of the house and flown to London on his broom. Nope. That hadn't happened. Twice.

Hermione looked up, seeing his attention diverted from his thoughts and staring at her with liquid pools of quicksilver. She shivered at the look in his eyes and smiled lazily, trailing her kisses down his chest as her hand 'wandered' around the waistband of his sleeping pants. She nipped at his firm abs, delighting in his soft grunt as she slipped her hand under the cloth in her way to lightly stroke his pelvic bone. His eyes narrowed just a little, a flash of something in his eyes she hadn't seen in years. His breath hissed out from clenched teeth, "Don't tease..."

Oh yes, there was that sexy Slytherin Prince she remembered and secretly lusted after. With hooded eyes she crawled up his frame, leaning down to nip at his collar bone while her hand continued to softly caress just shy of his goal, mercilessly teasing him. His head fell back, fists clenched at his sides and squirming beyond his control, wanting so badly to grab her and do...whatever he could to her. He knew the mechanics of sex, as well as several forms of oral pleasure but knowing and experiencing were two different things.

She captured his lips in a kiss, his eyes rolling back behind his lids, her own mind losing a bit of focus before she snapped back into play, his hands squeezing her bound breasts. Nipping at his bottom lip, her hand slipping unnoticed into the side night stand and palming something in her left hand, "Aren't we getting assertive?" It was just a light teasing but she startled to see him freeze, a flash of fear in his eyes. Ignoring her game with him, she gently cupped his face and sprinkled reassuring kisses along his brow and cheeks, "No, don't you worry about that. We all have our own ways and I won't have you mechanically following directions." Gently she moved his hands back to her breasts, quirking a brow at him when he squeezed them hesitantly. Grinning, "Continue and let me worry about everything else. Trust me, if you're doing something wrong...which is really hard to do by the way...I'll help you."

Draco glanced up at her eyes and nodded slowly before diverting his attention back to the generous mounds he was massaging. He was really enjoying the guttural groans of pleasure from deep in her throat, inspiring him to experiment to encourage her to make other sounds. She slinked up his frame, capturing his lips while moving her body over his, straddling his waist. She ground her hips lightly down, enjoying his hiss against her mouth, his hands kneading harder as his hips bucked instinctively up.

She pulled back with hooded eyes, still grinding, and flicked her shirt off before cupping her breasts. He moaned and started to rise, she shaking her head playfully and pressing a palm into his shoulders, "Be a good boy and lie back down." His eyes darkened, doing as told and head tossing back as she shimmied against the rapidly swelling hardness nestled against her bottom.

Biting into his lower lip, her movements so good but not enough. Not nearly enough, "Hermione... please..."

Shaking her head slowly, "Behave yourself." His hands flew to her hips, either trying to stop her or to make her grind harder he wasn't sure and she grabbed his wrists, leaning her weight forward until he was forced to have them pressed into the mattress. He groaned and bucked, "I told you to behave yourself..."

Panting, his entire world centered on the flesh between his legs, "I need...I need...please..."

Nipping at his chin, "I know you do, baby, but I know what I'm doing. Now, be a good boy and grab the frame with both hands." His eyes sent her a pleading look though he didn't dare try to buck her off, "Do it, Draco, or I'll cuff you to the bed."

He frowned, tone close to a petulant sneer, "You didn't say you purchased cuffs."

Raising an eyebrow, "You think I'm bluffing?"

Giving her a small sneer, trying to jerk his wrists free, "I know you are."

Shaking her head, releasing his wrists slowly to move her hands up her body. He instantly sat up, kneading her breasts while her hands traveled up to release her bound hair. He leaned in and gently suckled on her breast through her bra, remembered reading about this. She gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair, "You are a quick study, aren't you?" He grinned smugly to himself and heard her tisk, "You should have obeyed me." He frowned in confusion an instant before he spotted her wand in her hand. Eyes widening, he yelped as he was forcibly flung back, wrists seized and locked to the bed frame. He wiggled and tugged but he was trapped and he quickly subsided. Shaking her head, "Now I have to punish you." He froze, eyes wide and she smiled seductively, "Oh don't worry, baby, it'll be so good."

Pulling in a shuddering breath while she slowly leaned forward and placed her wand on the night stand, licking his lips, "You, uh...Hermione you don't have to do t-that...I, I'll be good, now....I promise?"

She shook her head coyly, lightly gripping the waist band of his pants and seductively pulling them down. Somehow she made an inherently clumsy move seem sexy, "You had your chance, Draco. You'll have to earn another." He swallowed hard and pouted as her eyes scorched over him like a last meal, "Hmm...I think your shorts are in the way for this. Lift your hips." Not sure if he really should, he did as told and shivered at being so completely helpless before her. Funny but the rest of him just seemed happier to be entirely in her control. She gave him a knowing smirk, fingernail lightly tracing his length. He hissed and threw his head back with a grunt, "Oh no, baby, you have to watch."

Whimpering softly, he opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized he'd closed and sent her a heated look full of passion and need. She nodded in approval, crawling up and started his seduction in earnest. Starting from the neck, she laved attention with dedication to the joining of neck and shoulder before traveling slowly down. Feather light kisses to his chest, a careful nip to his right nipple, then small licks until he was making these lovely mewling sounds in his throat and squirming uncontrollably.

Moving to his hard abs and worshiping the firm stomach, she started to carefully caress his aching member. He grunted in approval, hips thrusting up in time with her pulls. Sweeping her thumb over him, "Now for the punishment..."

Her hand tightened around the base, "Ngh...what-...what are you doing?" There was uncomfortable pressure, even though she'd pulled her hands free. It didn't hurt but by no means was it giving him a happy feeling. Some kind of black band.

He gave her a confused frown and she smiled, "This is a cock ring. There are more elaborate kinds but this is the most basic. Basically I can do this..." She cupped him gently and gave him a few aggressive strokes before leaning down and suckling, still stroking. His hips jerked involuntarily, biting into his lower lip as she sent his arousal soaring. And it kept right on soaring, his brow furrowing as his body tightened. After several minutes it was becoming frustratingly painful and yet he couldn't orgasm. The fire in his belly was intense and she was doing everything right and yet- his eyes widened in understanding.

She pulled back with a wide grin, seeing the frustration in his eyes and hearing his soft whimpers of need, "Not all punishments have to hurt."

Voice trembling, "P-please..."

Shaking her head slowly, "Not yet. I did say you have to earn your reward. Are you ready to learn how?" He nodded eagerly, needing it so badly. Sure, he was a virgin but of course he had masturbated so he knew what he wanted...he just wasn't sure how he was going to get it. He wanted so badly to reach down and rip that damned ring off but he was trapped and he knew it.

She moved slowly up his body, kissing and nibbling until she was straddling his shoulders and he had an excellent view. He quietly drooled, "How much do you know about the female anatomy?" Blushing, he mumbled a few things and she nodded at his basic understanding, "Alright, now what I'm about to teach you is very important, baby." He perked up and paid attention after the pet name, "Before we can move on to things that are fun for you, I have to be ready or it will really hurt me." And he would never want that. She held onto the headboard and settled herself lightly above him with a challenging look and a light blush, "Let's see what you can do."

He swallowed before furrowing his brow and taking it for the challenge that it was. Within moments her hips started to minutely thrust, he realizing she had a great deal of control over herself. If she decided to grind into his face he'd be helpless and if anything he grew even more painfully hard at the thought with a soft groan. She looked down, brown eyes meeting silvery blue before a wicked smile grew over her face. Slowly moving down his body until they were face to face, she panting softly, "I think I'm more than ready...and you've been more than good."

Lightly her hand ghosted over his erection before holding it, his hiss of pained pleasure only widening her smile, "Off..." Panting, "Ring...off??"

Kissing his chest, positioning him properly, "Not yet, baby. You'll cum too soon."

He opened his mouth to respond, tugging on the chains, and promptly lost his mind. His hips thrust up instinctively but Hermione already had an iron grip on his pelvis, making sure he couldn't hurt either of them accidently.

Hermione groaned softly in the back of her throat, shimmying her hips to rub her clit before raising and lowering herself on the hard shaft stretching and filling her so wonderfully perfectly. Draco bit his bottom lip hard and desperately arched his hips. He needed to cum so fucking badly now but being buried deep inside Hermione felt so wonderful he wished this delicious torture would never end.

Together they found their rhythm, Hermione leaning down to nip and suck on the soft lips available to her while Draco whimpered and moaned softly with each slap of their hips. Hissing as she felt that delicious burn of impending orgasm, she reached down and deftly flicked off the ring, catching Draco's howls in her mouth as blood rushed back into his system.

Kissing him hard, they both screamed at the same time as they peaked together, Hermione grinding desperately while Draco arched up on his toes, "Oh Merlin...oh m-merlin..."

After several tense moments Draco collapsed bonelessly on the bed, a slow, sappy smile of satisfaction spreading across his face. She caught the look, leaning down lazily to kiss him gently on the lips. He groaned softly, head raising to deepen it and she mentally smirked. He learned so quickly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco lay on his side, spooned up against a lovely brunette sleeping peacefully. An impulsive smile spread across his face, he leaning down to inhale her scent. He just felt so...happy. Deliciously, deliriously, happy. He was safe and well cared for by a mistress who only wanted what was best for him. It was everything he'd ever hoped for since all of those years ago when his instincts informed him what he needed. And it's exactly what he wanted for her. She was so easy to please and he found himself eager to do anything to make sure she was happy and stayed that way.

But his thoughts drifted a little and worry and doubt settled in. Why was he here? Not that he wasn't thankful for it or that he wished to be back at the Manor...but why here? Why her? In spite of what Hermione might think his father would not send him here. Lucius would rather slit his throat or make him a whore to Voldemort than give him over to a muggleborn witch.

So either someone had a perverse sense of humor...or Severus did this. It was the only possible explanation. Snape was one of the few people he'd trusted throughout his life. If only someone would tell him what happened during this mysterious seventh year then he could put the pieces together. He was almost completely certain the answer lay within those missing years.

A gentle hand smoothed the worry line forming between his eyebrows, "It's too early for you to be thinking so hard."

He smiled with a soft sigh and snuggled against her, "Sorry..."

Her fingers ran along his cheek and chin, basking in the newness of their closeness that had reached a new level. It had been so long since she'd been so close to someone, and she wasn't thinking of just the physical. She could trust this man. Voice husky and sleep filled, "Don't be...what were you puzzling about?"

Closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing away his thoughts, "It's nothing." He didn't want to ruin this moment with questions that could wait. And even more importantly, he didn't want her to even think for an instant that he'd rather be anywhere else.

Her eyes sparked of amusement for a moment, "Alright, be that way. I will figure it out." He chuckled softly, not doubting her for an instant. Catching a yawn and snuggling into him, "Get some sleep..."

***

After a casual breakfast together, Hermione worked through a few bills before attacking her computer while Draco spent about twenty minutes staring at the television before firmly deciding it was a completely boring past time and went off in search of a book. He found a few promising titles, curling up in a stuffed chair by the bay window and investigating them.

He'd become firmly engrossed in a fanciful depiction of knights hunting a dragon when Hermione stuck her head in, grinning to see him adapting so easily to her home, "I'm going to step out and work on my garden."

He glanced up, "Garden?"

Shrugging just a little, hands behind her back, "Just a few roses and herbs. Nothing extensive...you want to see?" He shook his head after a moment and firmed his attention back on the novel. He only read through a paragraph before a soft slip of leather slipped around his neck. It was so soft he shivered, book forgotten as he caught Hermione's eyes, his own filled with questions as she carefully fitted the leather around his neck, "Not too tight?" He wordlessly shook his head and she smiled, " Good. This is just a little something to remind you."

His fingers brushed over the leather, realizing it was suede on the inside and hard leather on the outside. He could feel a small link of metal of wondered about it, "Remind me?"

She cupped his face, looking deeply into his eyes before possessing his lips in a searing kiss. He groaned softly, head tilting back as she owned him and seared him to his very soul with her passion. Her tongue thrust between his lips, pulling his into dancing as she whimpered in delight. Only when breathing became an absolute necessity did she pull back, nipping at his bottom lip as she panted quietly while he gulped in air, "To remind you that you're mine." A hard kiss and she escaped out the door, Draco slowly sliding bonelessly out of his chair and thudding to the ground with a light head. He sat there for a time, licking his lips and adjusting himself before grinning wickedly and wondering how the hell he could inspire her to do that again.

***

The doorbell rang, jarring Draco out of his book and he jerked around with slight alarm. Hermione was puttering around in the backyard, tending to the roses, "Tipsy! Get the-..." He slapped himself upside the head. No house elves. Right. She was only the founder of S.P.E.W., of course she wouldn't have them. Stretching, marking his place, he padded out of the library and over to the door, opening it without a second thought.

He squinted just a little from the bright sunlight, nearly blinded from a crop of red reflecting the light. The owner of the red hair looked him up and down with a defensive, slightly bored tone, "Where's Hermione?"

Smirking, "She's out tending her flowers, Weaslette."

Crossing her arms slowly and raising an eyebrow, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Blinking innocently, "Were you invited?"

Shaking her head, "No."

Shrugging, "Then nope." And he closed the door in her face with an evil expression. Knowing he had about twenty seconds before the volatile redhead got him in trouble with Hermione, he skidded through the hallway and kitchen, leaning outside the door and finding Hermione digging in a bed of flowers, "Weaslette's coming to see you."

Hermione poked her head up, looking confused, "What?" Just in time for Draco to close the kitchen door and disappear back into the house.

She frowned, jumping slightly when her gate was thrown open and Ginny Weasley came stomping through, "Mione, why do you put up with that asshole?" Hermione didn't say anything except to sigh and cover her face with her dirty hands. Ginny felt her lips twitch as the normally primp and prim Hermione Granger accidentally covered herself with dirt. She hadn't been exactly thrilled when Hermione had wrote to her about Malfoy, but she knew better than to try to tell the older girl what to do. Since hell year, as she thought of it, one of many things that had withstood had been her best friend's stubborn streak.

Sitting back and groaning, "He's not really as bad as all that once you get past the Dennis the Menace aspect of his personality."

Tilting her head, hand on her hip, "I don't know what that is but if it means he's a bratty pest then you're right on the money."

Sighing softly, "I'll talk to him."

Snorting, "Do you think that's really going to help?"

Shrugging, "It has so far."

Ginny plopped down into the grass with a stunned expression, almost completely scandalized, "Wait, wait. Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, Slut, Sex God and anything else that the Pavarti twins started...actually listens to you?"

"Yep." Glaring, "And he's not a slut."

Raising an eyebrow, "That's not what half the school says."

"Then they're all filthy liars."

Wiggling her eyebrows, "And how do we know this, little miss?"

"Your word to tell no one."

Rolling her eyes, "May I be turned into a squib and dropped naked into the lake after the first day of classes."

Nodding and whispering, "His virgin status was only rectified last night."

Squealing softly and leaning in close, "Details, my best girlfriend!"

Nibbling on her lip, thinking about last night which could only help bring a bright smile to her face, "Let's just say that he has now earned his reputation as a sex god."

Squealing again, only considerably louder, "Hermione, you lucky girl, I'm so happy for you!" Putting a firm hand on her wrist, "Is he treating you right?" A soft smile slowly spreading across her face was all the answer Ginny needed, "Enough said." And if Draco bloody Malfoy could make Hermione this happy then there was no way she was going to do anything to get in the way.

Author's note: It's coming. I promise...soon.


	10. Chapter 9

And now for the chapter I'm sure a lot of you were waiting for :)

Chapter 9

Draco was lounging in a chair with loose-limbed grace, sipping tea and silently watching the two ladies converse about this and that. He was actually more than a little bored by the conversation but after a ten minute 'discussion' with Hermione about his manners he was more than a little hesitant to say anything. Especially after her promise that he would be punished in private later, both for his earlier rudeness as well as any additional problems he caused. Hermione took the dirty dishes to the sink while Ginny gave him the once over, "So, I hear you'll be attending Hogwarts in the autumn with my loser ex."

Raising a single eyebrow slightly, "That's currently the rumor."

Tilting her head a little, "So then you're not?"

Draco started to lead her on a merry chase of subtle insult while confirming nothing but only until Hermione turned and slowly shook her head at him. Swallowing ever so slightly and putting forward his best manners since even he wasn't that stupid, "I am. Hermione has convinced the Headmistress to allowing me to complete my schooling."

Ginny caught the slightly frightened look in Draco's eyes but didn't comment on it. Her respect for her best friend did go up several notches though, "With the Slytherins then?"

Shaking his head slightly and smirking, "I've been granted my own room."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, Hermione's voice drifting in from the kitchen, "Across from Gryffindor."

The redhead jerked around to stare at Hermione before whipping back around to catch a wicked smirk on Draco's face. Groaning and slumping into her chair, "I'm going to be dodging Bat Bogey Hexes all year, aren't I?"

The blond looked insulted, "Have I ever used that hex?"

Giggling, "No, but I did use it on you."

Draco looked horrified and covered his nose. Sounding slightly nasal, "I remember that!"

Grinning, "You deserved it you snoop. Making trouble for us-..."

"Ginny."

The redhead crossed her arms with a pout as her best friend came in with sandwiches and tea, setting them up on the coffee table. Draco immediately dived for the tea, "Well he did. He was a terror all through school, Hermione, and nothing he or you say is going to change that. Plus after the whole Death eaters in the school-..."

Not even Hermione's fast move to slap a hand over Ginny's mouth could prevent Draco from understanding what she meant. Draco's face immediately fell. And he suddenly had a vision of exactly what his last year of Hogwarts was going to be like. Only most of the other students wouldn't be nearly as nice about it. He hadn't been looking forward to the rivalry before but now he was positively dreading it. Putting down his cup quietly, "Excuse me."

Hermione closed her eyes, pained as she watched Draco slip into the library with what could only be described as a depressed gate. Whirling on her, "Ginerva Weasley you promised!"

Ginny slowly put a hand over her eyes before growling and dropping them in her lap, "This is stupid!" Hermione frowned, jumping back when the redhead sprung to her feet and stomped after the blond. Brow furrowed, she followed protectively and caught the conversation just as Ginny spun Draco around to face her, fiery blue eyes meeting startled grey, "Look, I'm a Weasley and you're a Malfoy and our two families have never gotten along. Not since the whole Black family incident and I don't even give a shit about it. You're Hermione's now so I can say with absolute certainty that you're starting a fresh page with me. You were a real nasty piece of work in school. You were vulgar and mean and self centered and you treated everyone like a second class citizen. It happened. Get over it. I did. We're both in seventh year, our last year, and I don't intend to walk on egg shells around you or anyone else. I don't blame you. You don't remember and frankly, the war is over and I really could give a rat's ass."

Shaking his head and looking away, "So now I just have the rest of the student body to avoid."

Crossing her arms confidently, "Don't be so sure of that. The Slytherins still respect you. The Hufflepuffs fear you. I'll control the Gryffindors and anyone else who tries to mess with you and between the two of us we can handle the Ravenclaws." Grinning, "Together we'll kick their asses."

Looking her over warily, "Why? We've never liked one another...why would you help me?"

Smiling easily, looking over her shoulder at Hermione, "Because for the first time in more than a year my best friend is smiling and you're the one that put it there. Anyone who can do that has to be alright." Draco tilted his head just a little, absorbing this new bit of information. Potter didn't seem so different, so why had the girls changed so much?

"You're different. So is Hermione but you've truly changed."

Ginny looked down for a moment, nodding to herself before meeting his gaze easily, "My brother died in a war that didn't have to happen if we all had just taken the time to understand each other. This whole thing was based on a concept that muggles and muggleborn wizards and witches are inferior." Smiling just a little, "And I think you've already figured out for yourself that whoever believed that was wrong." His eyes flicked to Hermione before looking down shyly. Yes, she was smarter than he was and more powerful in some ways. His father had been very wrong about her and he was starting to figure out he was probably wrong about the others as well, "Besides, I'm sure you can imagine the look on every pureblood's face when they found out Voldemort was a half-blood." Draco made a choking sound, eyes wide, "Yeah, it was pretty much that look. I laughed my ass off."

***

Draco gulped with trepidation as soon as Ginny let the door close behind her. He'd stalled her departure as long as possible, realizing she was the buffer between him and a punishment and he really did enjoy her company. She was spunky and intelligent and had left him enough ammunition to keep Potter in his place for months. But dusk had set three hours ago and she'd apologetically had to leave, giving Hermione a wicked look before Apparating away.

That nervous tingle of fluttering butterflies filled his stomach and he nearly yelped when a firm hand grasped his elbow. She didn't say a word, silently steering him and she didn't have to. He knew this would not be the kind of punishment that didn't hurt. But he didn't resist. Didn't even try to fight it. There was only one way to do this and he wasn't stupid enough to earn an even harsher punishment...and there was that small part of him that was ecstatic he was being put in his place.

Heat flushed his face as soon as they entered the bedroom, both paddles laying out innocently on the bed. She leaned against his arm, breathing softly into his ear, "You get to choose which one. Whichever one you want me to use to warm your bottom, leave it on the bed. Then you will strip and bend over the bed. Do you understand?"

A million thoughts raced through his frantic mind, from denial to fear to lust to pleasure. But he kept it all buried inside, "Yes. I understand."

Stroking his chin softly, "I thought you would." She turned on her heels and walked to the bathroom, the door closing softly behind her. Draco ran both hands through his hair and made a defeated whimpering sound before dropping his head and approaching the bed. There was no way out of this, so it was best to pick the lessor two evils. Except he wasn't so sure this wasn't a trick.

The two paddles were half the size of one another. Out of curiosity he picked up each one and winced at the weight of them. They were both solid. Even if she didn't put a lot of strength into this they would hurt and his buttocks clenched in dread. Frowning to himself, he turned his waist and compared sizes, realizing the smaller paddle would cover about one cheek while the bigger one would wallop his whole butt. So, if she used the same counts for both then the smaller paddle would do less damage. On the other hand if she halved up the counts depending on the size nothing would save his ass but it might be better to get it all over with at once. Oh, the dilemma.

He chewed on his bottom lip and carefully took off his clothes while he mulled over his limited choices. Carefully, each item was folded and neatly put in a small pile on top of the dresser. Closing his eyes, he gingerly put the smaller one on the dresser as well and bent over the bed, resting his forehead on his forearm and dreading the opening of that door.

For the thousandth time he damned his rebellious need to stir up trouble. He could have avoided this entire thing just by being nice to the Weaslette from the beginning but noo...he jumped out of his thoughts and back to the present as the door opened and Hermione came silently out. He swallowed, hands clenching nervously as she ran a careful finger up his spine, "I see you chose the large one. That was actually a good choice. Since discipline is always given equally I would have to give you more with the small paddle." Draco felt himself relax just the smallest fraction from her reassurance though he tensed when the paddle left the safety of the bed and pressed lightly against his vulnerable backside.

Trembling just the smallest bit, "How many?"

She made a tutting sound, "That is for me to worry about. Your only job is to accept it."

He pulled in a breath, the air suddenly rushing out of his lungs when the paddle collided with his rump. A resounding smack exclaimed into the air, eyes wide as tingling fire raced up his impacted skin and the need to rub that burn away became almost irresistible, "...oh Merlin!"

Another painful swat and he gritted his teeth with a grimace, eyes squeezing shut as one after the other fell. Soon his hands tangled in the sheets, taking in gulps of air that escaped in gasps and squeaks from each firm smack. Time had ceased to have any meaning and all too soon his ability to contain his reactions crumbled as he yelped and bucked forward instinctively to avoid the painful blows, dancing on his feet slightly and legs trembling from the stress of his position.

He panted as she finally moved, her fingers grazing just above the swell of his stinging ass, "Do you have something to say to me?"

Mentally scrambling to hold his emotions together, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I was rude and I'll do better."

He heard a soft thud a few feet away before he was enfolded in a protective embrace, her body pressing lightly into his side, "I know you will." She kissed his temple and ran a gentle hand through his hair, "You're a good boy and I know you'll do better." That broke him where the pain and punishment couldn't. He curled up in her arms, burying his face in her neck as tears leaked from him eyes, accompanied by soft sobs. Hermione just rocked him slightly, understanding his reaction far more than even he did. He needed to be corrected for his mischief and mistakes. But he also needed the comfort and security of forgiveness. For his entire life he'd received the former without the latter and that's what had truly broken him, "It's alright now, baby. It's all over now, and you're forgiven. Such a good boy...you took it so well..."

At this very moment if he could purr he would. Her hand gently running through his slightly sweaty scalp and behind his ear was almost divine. He was in the perfect position to pull in her scent and drown himself in nothing but Hermione. Except for his throbbing rear end he was in paradise.


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you for the brilliant review, I'm so glad you approve.

Chapter 10

Hermione lay back against Draco, book in her lap though the pages were neglected of being read and had been for some time. Right now her mind was buzzing at a frightening pace as she worried. It had taken her a while, too long really, but she finally could put her finger on what had been niggling at the back of her mind. Draco wasn't being himself, hadn't been since he'd shown up really but she couldn't quite figure out why. Perhaps it was the trauma of being abandoned and he would bounce back on his own but she was starting to doubt it. Days had turned into weeks and yet still he remained quiet and obedient...and it was starting to annoy her.

It was strange but all through school she'd only wished him to just shut up. Just turn away, keep his head down, and leave everyone alone. But now that he really was starting to act that way she really wished he would spring back. She missed the challenge of going toe to toe with him. He was a brilliant debater when he wanted to be and even if his insults tended to get nasty it didn't change the fact that it was thrilling going up against a formidable opponent.

Randomly she turned a page, just to keep up the pretense of reading. She was going to have to do something to help him out of his shell. Then she thought of it and a wide smile crossed her face...she was so bloody clever sometimes.

***

Draco glanced up at the clock as it chimed the hour, thinking to himself. Two days ago he'd earned a proper spanking from Hermione but what had surprised him the most had been the morning after. She'd actually healed him of all pain and injury without word or comment. It had surprised him to say the least since his father had made it a point to make sure his bruises lasted. Just one more example of how different his new mistress was. And how well she took care of him.

He played quietly with a lock of curly hair, stretched out on the sofa with Hermione nestled in his lap and reading from a book. He hadn't felt like reading and had set aside his own novel some time ago. The question buzzed through his mind like an annoying pest until he couldn't wait anymore, "What happened?"

Tilting her head back a little but not about to ask what he meant. She knew it and had been patiently waiting for him to breach the subject. She could practically hear him silently debating whether or not to ask for the last hour and had calmly waited for him, "In what sense, Draco? There's a lot-..."

Not even attempting to temper his burning need to know the truth, "To my mother. To Severus. What happened to him? Is she still alive? Why do you all flinch when he's just mentioned?"

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, looking close to tears. She always hated thinking about that time. It always led straight to thoughts of her parents and even after all this time she still hadn't come to terms with it. She swallowed hard several times before slowly nodding and speaking softly, closing her book and letting it fall into her lap, "Alright. It is a fair question but there's a lot to tell." He was prepared for that, wrapping his arms around her as she curled up against him. She reached out and interlaced their fingers together, "It's not just him that we think about but his name brings up a lot of memories..."

"Of that year?"

Nodding slowly, "Yes. You know what happened during sixth year..." Draco licked his lips, eyes closed and looked away. Smiling gently and tilting his head back around with a finger to his chin, "Draco you did what you had to do to survive. I'm not angry with you about it." She had forgiven him long ago, but she knew he still couldn't forgive himself. He nodded a little, eyes still closed and she quietly continued, "Severus fled Hogwarts and the funeral was held. After sixth year, we all went home for the summer and I suppose sorted out our priorities. Voldemort started to get aggressive. His Death eaters would conduct raids on small providences and reduce them to ash...no survivors. No exceptions. Within two weeks I received an owl from Harry. He and Ron were heading off to find Horcruxes...somewhere." Draco frowned in confusion, "A, uh, a horcrux is a truly evil creation. Voldemort created them to store parts of his soul inside. As long as they exist, so does he."

Burying his face in her hair, "That thing had a soul?"

Nodding slowly, "Once."

Puzzlement crossing his face, "How can you put parts of your soul...it doesn't make any sense."

Whispering softly, " The killing curse. Harry said that using it splits the soul-..."

"And we all know how often HE used it."

Nodding again, "Exactly."

Draco closed his eyes, pulling her more tightly to him and burying his face in her hair. Whispering tightly, softly, "Go on. Where did Potty and Weasel go?"

Hermione felt a small smile tug at her lip, realizing the name calling was more than just an insult to Draco. It was insult and endearment all wrapped up together in one confusing mess of familiarity, "Harry didn't tell me where, they were just gone. I was so mad at him for so long. I'd been there since the beginning and now that they needed me the most, they were going off to probably get killed." Closing her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek, "Ron...in an ambush he...and Harry barely made it." Draco silently stroked along her back. There was no love lost between himself and that particular Weasley but he knew she'd cared about him and for her he'd bite his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

Wiping at her face with the back of her hand, "I'll never forgive either of them for it."

Swallowing hard, "You loved him."

She sighed softly and reached up to toy with his hair, "I've been his friend since the beginning. In the end we were the best of friends and...it might have been more but now it never will." Draco didn't want to hear about her love for him but he bit his tongue, literally. She smiled sweetly, "Because I have you."

Looking startled, "Me?"

Nodding slowly, "And you have me."

His heart quickened with just the idea that maybe she considered them equals and maybe, just maybe, someday she might actually love him. But his Slytherin side paused. He blinked slowly, sensing something under that reassurance. Something more than just the possibility of love. She was trying to be gentle, to work herself up for softening the blow, "Hermione?"

Her expression turned troubled, not for her own sake but for his, "I don't know why she was in that providence. I'm ashamed to say I didn't much care but..."

He swallowed thickly and shook his head, "You don't-..."

Brushing her fingertips against his lips, whispering softly, "No survivors." He closed his eyes against tears suddenly burning his eyes, relieved when she moved closer to let him bury his face in her shoulder. It was one thing to cry after punishment. It was almost expected. Grief was something else and his tears shamed him even if his sorrow knew no restraint. He had no idea how long they'd stayed together like that, he hiding against her as she murmured soft words of comfort. Eventually he was just silently leaning into her, thankful she was there.

She stroked his cheek with her finger and he lightly clasped her hand, kissing the back and feeling so immeasurably grateful and humble for her generous spirit. Voice gruff and a little hoarse, "Then what happened?" She gave him a startled look, obviously not considering he'd want to continue. Swallowing his pride to get the word out, "Please?"

Sighing softly and closing her eyes, almost feeling his slight resentment at having to say the word but moving forward without dwelling, "That was the worst summer of my life. It wasn't the fighting or the mur-..., it was the waiting. Reading about the death in the streets and holding your breath, worried you were going to be next. I knew my family would be a target but they never came and I never knew why...until seventh year." Taking in a shuddering breath, "The day that I left for Hogwarts. I hadn't even gotten on the train and...my parents were slaughtered. I didn't find out until I was at school. My second day and I received a parchment from the Ministry for their condolences of my loss." Her eyes shined of tears and fury, "I felt like telling them to shove it sideways." Draco gave her a small nod and brushed a finger along her cheek. He'd feel the same way, positions reversed, "A second message arrived, this time by a large black crow and I thought nothing of it at the time. Not until I opened the letter." Draco pet through her hair gently, holding her and trying to silently reassure her, " It was from Severus. I actually think that crow was him but...he said that he was sorry for their deaths. There was no swaying Voldemort so he had delayed them. The most he could guarantee was protection through a blood ritual. So long as I lived in the house, no harm could come to them there. The seal was broken the second I went back to Hogwarts." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks but she pushed herself on, " I became obsessed with my studies..."

He leaned over her and shook his head, worry in his eyes as tears continued to fall. She looked so upset now and the last thing he wanted was her unhappiness, "Hermione. You don't have-..."

She shook her head, "You deserve to know."

Looking down in regret for having even brought it up, "I'll ask someone else."

Cupping his face, "I need to tell it and I want you to hear this from me. I know you cared about him a great deal." It was true. Snape had taken him under his wing since his early childhood and taught him everything there was to know about potions. That's why he'd always done so well, "Just hold me." He obeyed her request, wrapping her tightly in his arms as if his body could shield her from the hurt of the past. And in doing so their roles for the moment switched, he now protecting her as she had protected him. Swallowing heavily, " I lost myself for a while but..." Breathing shakily, "I found my way back and by then the height of the war was upon all of us. Azkerban had been destroyed and his loyal servants flocked to him. The Death eaters were no danger to Hogwarts since the vanishing cabinet had been destroyed and the wards had been tightened so not even relatives of the students could enter. We watched in safety as Aurors and death eaters and innocents fell under Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix and every available Auror went in to Riddle Manor. They met the Death eaters head on and killed a fair amount of them. But Voldemort had a traitor in his midst. The spy that the Order had that had supposedly turned against us had been fighting for us all along. He destroyed the last Horcrux, I'm not sure what it was, but it killed him in the process..."

Draco swallowed hard, "Severus..."

Hermione nodded painfully, "Yes...he died to save all of us..."

Draco closed his eyes. He'd known, on some level, he just hadn't known how. The warm body in his arms turned before wrapping him up in an embrace that was both needing and protecting and it thrust him into the reality that this lovely little witch was all he had left. No more mother. Most probably no more father. Severus was gone and he hadn't a friend in the world who would do even half as much as this brilliant, muggle-born know-it-all had done for him. Squeezing her tightly, "Please don't ever send me away...please..."

Hermione jolted just a little in surprise but held him just as fiercely, "Never, Draco. All we have is each other now." He sighed softly, snuggling against her and believing her completely.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ginny looked herself over critically, smoothing down her red locks and glancing over her makeup. Gone was the plain Jane girl of last year and in her place was a budding woman. She glanced down at her shirt and snorted to herself. Budding was right. Still, she was willowy so she wasn't expecting large breasts but still, a girl could dream. Tilting her head, she pulled at her shirt a bit before concluding Hogwarts uniforms were not intended to show off a girl's figure. She sighed to herself and threw on her wizarding cloak over the school uniform, her smile turning bitter as she gently extracted the picture in the mirror frame. Either Fred or George had taken it just outside of the Burrow, she wasn't sure which. She and Ron horsing around, Harry whizzing passed on his broom.

Her heart clenched briefly and she closed her eyes, pressing the picture close as she took slow breaths. Her mum was always saying she thought too much and she was right. Immediately thoughts of Harry threw her into the past...

...

"Ginny-...I, um..."

Ginny frowned slightly, not sure what was wrong with Harry. He reeked of alcohol, that much was painfully obvious. His clothes were torn and his glasses were broken but whatever was going on he was absolutely heartbroken about. She shook her head and opened the door to her room further, quietly ushering him within her private domain. She wasn't even sure if her mum knew Harry was here at the Burrow and frankly she didn't care. Something was really wrong.

Leading Harry inside, she pulled out her wand and carefully cast a privacy spell after shutting the door. Just a little one. Hopefully small enough that the Ministry wouldn't notice her using her wand outside of school. But this way she and Harry could talk within the safety of the Burrow without her family barging in uninvited. The walls were so thin between rooms she would have been in constant fear of her parents hearing them and investigating.

Harry collapsed on the first available surface which just happened to be the closed lid to her Hogwarts trunk, bending to hang his head between his knees. Immediately she thought about school for some strange reason, the eager anticipation for sixth year fast approaching as summer quickly gave way to autumn. Shaking her head softly to rid herself of stray thoughts, she sat on the bed next to him. Reaching out to gently touch his arm, "What is it, Harry?" The dark haired boy glanced up before looking away, green eyes staring sightlessly at the ground before very slowly extracting a well used wand and handing it to her. She took it with a deep frown, not understanding. But upon closer inspection she blinked in surprise. It was made of oak, Ron's upgraded wand. She almost gasped as a silent tear slowly streaked down Harry's cheek. Suddenly, she was hit with an awful insight and she prayed she was wrong, "Harry? Where's Ron?"

She knew the pair of them had been traveling around together all summer, searching for a way to defeat Voldemort. But they were careful, right? Or surely they had protection or something. Right? He looked up with tears in his eyes and a sob in his throat and her hands flew to cover her mouth, the wand dropping to the floor from nerveless fingers as she started rapidly shaking her head over and over again, "Ginny...I...I'm so-..."

His head jerked to the side from the vicious slap, Ginny's temper pulling an about-face from overwhelming sadness and despair to rage. She thought of all the adventures the boys dragged each other on. All the needless risks that could have gotten one or both of them killed over all of these years. She thought about poor Hermione out there all on her own because they'd left her behind, but it was more than that. She thought about how if Hermione or her or an Order member or even one Auror had gone with them, Ron might be coming home again. But he wouldn't. She'd never see her big brother again. He was gone. Dead. And nothing Harry could do or say now could fix that, "Get out." He moved a fraction of an inch towards her, his face reflecting astonishment as she rejected his touch and screamed in his face, "Get out!!"

...

She shook her head to herself. Maybe he was really drunk because she knew all too well how the male species reacted to heartbreak in that state. Maybe the Slytherin cursed him with Imperious or something. The end result had been Harry sleeping with Daphne Greengrass that night and that as they say was that. She'd never forgiven him after that, but she seemed to feel more anger about Daphne over Ron and it sounded absolutely horrible just thinking it. Not to mention where had he actually gone to run into the little pureblood snot in the first place?

"What's wrong, Weaslette?" Ginny sighed and looked over her shoulder, seeing Draco leaning against the door jam in his Hogwarts' robes and hair a mess of haphazard spikes. Sexy was all she could think but he was Hermione's so she didn't dwell.

She ignored his question since he wouldn't be interested in her mess of a love life, ex or otherwise. Instead she focused on his constant need to call her either Weaslette or Red when it suited him, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

He frowned to himself for half a minute, letting her direct the conversation to ponder her question before just shrugging, "Don't know. I like nicknames, I suppose...and for you it fits." His mind kept retreating back to Hermione's amended rules. Just this morning she'd told him as long as he didn't start insulting someone's parentage, she wasn't going to restrain his rudeness. In fact he didn't even have to get along with Potter if he didn't want to. It was his choice.

A shadow of a grin tugged at her lips, "Usually nicknames are reserved for friends." He shrugged to himself again, grey eyes curiously looking over her empty space even as he occupied the door jam. She was suddenly struck with the realization of how tall he was. Taller than six feet and certainly more so than she remembered in school. He'd actually been a bit short for a guy from what she could remember. He must have had a hell of a growth spurt since she'd last seen him. Shaking her head, irritated with her lack of concentration lately, "So we're best mates now?"

His head tilted a bit, again thinking before whipping around and heading for the living room, calling over his shoulder, "Not yet."

Ginny blinked twice before grinning for real. Ever since they're initial meeting, Draco had slowly showed her in his own subtle Slytherin way that he liked her, but this was the first time he said something like that. Being the hopeless Gryffindor that she was, she liked to think the Slytherin was her friend but she was never completely sure. Still, he was in love with Hermione, of that she knew for sure, so Mione would make him behave himself.

She took a last look around her barren bedroom and slipped the picture into a hidden pocket of her robes. Sending a silent farewell, she tapped her trunk to follow as she walked into her small living room. After the war she'd moved out of the Burrow and into a small one bedroom flat in London, just to get a taste for muggle living. But now that she was going back to school she'd given her notice to move back to Hogwarts for one more year. Hermione was already in the living room, enlisting Draco's help in shrinking down all of her possessions until they were no bigger than a match box.

The blond was a tad faster and scooped them up before Hermione could get to them. Grinning devilishly, holding all of her things between thumb and forefinger, "Anyone have a light?" Hermione smacked his shoulder and he just continued grinning even as he handed it over. Ginny sighed softly in relief and she was almost shocked to see his expression soften just a fraction, "Just a joke."

She nodded with a shrug and a smile, "I know."

Hermione pointed and shrank her trunk and Ginny picked it up easily, stuffing it into the pocket with all of her other things, "So, ready?"

The small redhead slowly exhaled, taking a last look around. She was going to miss her small home but she was eager to finish up school and finally be off on her own adventures. Then she caught the little smirk on Draco's face and she realized seventh year was going to be chock-ful of adventure at Hogwarts. Especially with the former Slytherin Prince along for the ride. Smiling brightly, "Oh yeah..."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco was draped over the bench in the car that he was sharing with the two girls. Hermione was reading through her advanced potions book for university class and Ginny was scribbling furiously into a small parchment. He was entertaining himself with card tricks. He broke the deck and sorted the cards fluidly, shuffling them before flipping cards from hand to hand. There was a knock at the sliding door and all three of them froze, glancing as Harry cautiously peeked his head in a second later. The girls almost visibly relaxed while Draco just grew more tense.

Ginny's gaze shifted back to her parchment, ignoring him and the brunette took a hesitant step in with a ducked head. Draco silently groaned, knowing Hermione would chew him out if he started a fight. Then he blinked to himself, realizing no she wouldn't and he almost smirked in evil anticipation. A tiny frown line of concern appeared on Hermione's brow, something that he caught and he realized making her happy meant playing nice with the Golden Boy. This time groaning out loud, he pulled himself into a sit and huffed to himself before pulling out his wand. Transfiguring a match into a small table, he deftly put his wand back up his sleeve and placed two sets of cards on the table while half growling at the silent boy, "Close the door, sit down, and pick up your cards, moron, before someone follows you. I assume even you know 5-card poker." Harry looked startled, glancing at Hermione questioningly but the graduate was just smiling at Draco proudly. After a tense moment the brunette slunk inside and picked up his hand, quickly shuffling his cards around while Draco just sighed again, "Everyone knows not to do that."

Harry looked up with a frown, "Wha-..."

Gesturing vaguely at his hand, his voice flowing of condescension and a slight air of Hermione's know-it-all tone, "Never shuffle your cards, you're broadcasting your hand. If you're bluffing that's one thing otherwise don't do it. Figure out what you have and keep track of it...now, how many?"

Harry thought to respond to the way Draco was talking to him, but he noticed Hermione had an almost ferocious interest in the bi-play between the two of them. If he started a fight with the Slytherin, she'd never forgive him and he was already far enough down on her shit list. Swallowing his pride and his irritation, glancing at his hand before pulling out two cards and putting them face down on the table. Draco nodded and passed him two, taking one for himself. He immediately shuffled his hand and Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought everybody knew not to do that." Without even looking at him, he put down his hand. A royal flush. Harry's jaw just dropped while Ginny put aside her parchment and stared with interest, "How'd you do that?"

Grinning to himself, he pulled back his sleeves to show three cards up them. Harry scowled in disgust but Draco just shrugged, his tone switching to sound more like a lecture than a conversation, "Never play against a Slytherin unless you know how to cheat. And you'd better be good because we can spot a mark at a hundred meters." Picking up cards, "I've played against every house except Gryffindor and so far only the Ravenclaws are a challenge." Giving Harry an up and down glance, "Especially if you're the rule and not the exception to how a Gryffindor plays." Hermione raised a silent eyebrow at him. He shrugged at her since it was the truth and he wasn't about to lie to soothe the Golden Boy's fragile ego.

Throwing down his cards lightly, "Why did you ask me to play, then?"

Draco just shrugged to himself, reshuffling the cards before handing them back out, this time including Ginny in the deal. Harry realized with quiet clarity he'd done it to make Hermione happy. His begrudgingly given respect for the Slytherin went up a notch.

With a slow show Draco pulled back his sleeves to show he had nothing up them before picking up his hand. Hermione silently watched his hands as he handed out cards, acting as dealer before smoothly putting down a Royal Flush once more. Both of them threw down their cards in disgust before Harry pointed at him, "You cheated. You had to."

With a smirk Draco reached across the table and pulled a 3 out of Hermione's hair. Harry and Ginny were just staring at him. All of them had been watching for a slight of hand movement and nothing. The trio glanced at one another before the redhead asked the question, "How?"

Wiggling his fingers mockingly, "Magic."

Ginny scowled at him and Hermione frowned a bit, trying to figure it out, "Your wand's still up your sleeve."

He silently gave her a small grin and a nod. Harry blinked twice before jumping back slightly, "You used wandless magic!!"

Draco's face was a smooth picture of composure, "Wandless magic is impossible. A myth."

Harry scoffed, "I've done it by accident so I know you're lying."

Ginny squinted, "Draco?" Hermione looked just as curious but she wasn't going to push.

"The Ministry labeled it a myth three hundred years ago so I'd hardly call it a lie." Glancing at Ginny and sighing softly. He'd always been a bit of a soft touch with people he liked and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was starting to like Ginny. Thank Merlin she was only one of three people he did like or his reputation would be destroyed, "It's the only wandless magic I know. Can't do anything against enemies but I can win at poker every time with it." Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to puzzle how he moved the card from his hand to Hermione's hair, "I just...think about it going somewhere...wish for it."

Frowning, "I wished for perfect OWLs but I didn't get them."

"Neither did I. Like I said, for me it only works with poker." He shrugged again, "My magic's probably not strong enough for bigger things."

Harry frowned at the blond, never hearing him insult his own abilities. If anything, he'd always heard the blond broadcast every advantage he had, "What are you talking about, Malfoy? Your magic-..."

"Is nothing compared to yours. Or Hermione's. The Professors." He smirked to himself with depreciation, "Hell, most of the younger years are probably more powerful than I am." It was the truth so why fight it. He could easily regurgitate anything in the books but his actual skills with a wand lacked and he knew it. It was Hermione's turn to frown at his lack of confidence in his own magical abilities. The Slytherin prat they'd all known had always been full of confidence that he could handle anything. A bluff, maybe. Harry and Ginny both jumped while Draco just rolled his eyes as a rooster popped into existence and crowed obnoxiously loud. Hermione looked sheepishly apologetic to her friends, dismissing the magically produced alarm, "I've told her repeatedly that's the most annoying alarm in the history of magic."

Sticking out her tongue, "Did a comparative study, did we oh wise of all Slytherin?"

Snorting as he stood up and stretched, taking out his wand to disperse the table, Ginny quick to grab the cards as the couple bantered lightly back and forth, "Considering I've had how many heart attacks over the summer, I'd say I'm an expert."

Raising a single eyebrow, "Draco, the day you're an expert of anything is the day...well..." She faltered, trying to think of something comparable and the train started to jerkingly come to a stop.

Draco looked at his bare wrist as if looking at an imaginary watch, "I'm waiting for that comeback, Granger."

Glaring at him lightly, "Is the day you're best mates with Harry." The two boys glanced at one another before snorting in unison and looking away.

Ginny pocketed the cards, deciding to give them back later considering the blond Slytherin was now distracted. She just rolled her eyes and moved for the door, pushing it aside and leaning on it. Draco was tugging Hermione close who was trying desperately to contain her giggles, the pair of them staring into one another's eyes. She felt a momentary pang, remembering how she used to get lost in Harry's eyes...she shook her head once to rid herself of the thought. The past. It was in the past and that's where it would stay.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jaws dropped as the upper class men entered the school, noticing it was quite obvious Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were an item. They were holding hands, he leaning back against the Great Hall and speaking to her in hushed tones. Hermione deftly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, biting into her lower lip with a stifled giggle before reaching up and ruffling his spiked hair.

Dennis Creevey, his mousy brown hair falling into his eyes, leaned in, "I bet he picks us off one by one." His tone was bitter, a lot of his enthusiasm vanishing after his brother Colin had been killed. It was an accident that shouldn't have happened. He'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Colin had been visiting his muggle aunt that summer when Death eater had swarmed the village. And during those days, no one ever made it out alive. Luckily for Dennis he'd caught a bout of pneumonia and had been in the hospital half of the summer.

Jimmy Peakes nodded his dusty blond head grimly in complete agreement. Just because Voldemort was gone didn't mean there wasn't still evil out there in the world. And the name Malfoy would be forever tainted by it.

Seamus Finnigan snorted in disgust as Draco made a playful grab for her hands. The Irishman was still as loud as ever, "Never thought I'd see the day."

Dean Thomas just shook his head, dark face showing pity and a bit of annoyance, "Soon as Ron dies she jumps for the Slytherins..."

He trailed off and both eyed the table as Ginny sent them both a black look that would do her mother proud. He'd been thinking about Ginny recently, wondering about her. He'd thought to ask her out last year but with Voldemort and her brother he'd dismissed the thought. This was seventh year, his last chance and this was not the way to start the year. The redhead leaned forward, her voice void of any emotion, "You wanna repeat that to my face?"

Ginny hadn't been known for her temper. She'd been quiet and stayed under Harry's and her brothers' shadows mostly. Not after last year. After Ron's death she'd become a dangerous spitfire who could out hex even the smartest of the Ravenclaws, having thrown herself into her studies. She'd made revenge filled plans to take on Voldemort after school, even if she'd never had the chance. Seamus whispered quietly, "Why the hell are you defending that Slytherin bastard? He-..."

Her wand poked him lightly in the nose and his eyes crossed a little at the same time Dean jabbed an elbow in his ribs. Many at the table flinched back from the expertly drawn wand, "After the feast we're all having a little chat. Until then stifle it. Got it?"

He threw up his hands and leaned back, crossing his arms in a huff. But it was a surrender and she nodded in satisfaction. She caught the eyes of everyone around her and they all backed off, either studying their hands or finding sudden fascination with the ceiling. Harry slid into a seat, frowning as he noticed the tension around him. He looked around, seeing everyone clearly staying in a forced quiet and sent a questioning glance to Ginny who just looked away with a frown. His heart sunk further as he looked down at the table.

She was never going to forgive him, just like Hermione but he'd at least hoped he could gain back civility from her even if they couldn't be together. But it was starting to look like that would be an impossible dream.

***

Hermione sighed softly to herself even if she didn't turn in the direction of the Gryffindor table, "Looks like we've made an impression."

Draco nodded slightly, rubbing one of her curls between his finger tips. To anyone else he was relaxed but Hermione could feel the tension radiating from him. Always keenly aware of the Gryffindors, mostly for self preservation, he'd watched the small dramatic byplay unfolding before him, "Weaslette seems to be giving them a-...hmm, I knew this saying once. It was a muggle one." His brow furrowed slightly, thinking through the few that he knew before he smirked in triumph, "A run for their money."

She giggled softly and smiled at him, "You know muggle sayings?"

He rolled his eyes slightly, "I may not like muggles but it doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "And just how many have you met?"

Stating firmly, "None. Hope I never do."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "There's nothing wrong with muggles, Draco."

His lip curled, eyes flashing and now she was seeing him. There was the Malfoy that had been in hiding all this time, "That's not what my father told me."

She pursed her lips a little before nodding to herself, "How about we set up a debate, then? You list all the things that you know that muggles have done and I'll counter with all the things purebloods have done."

His lip curled upward, "And what are the stakes?"

She half purred softly, too softly for anyone to hear as she blushed, "Oh, I can think of something."

A faint blush rose up on his cheeks as well, his breathing quickening in excitement before he chuckled huskily, whispering, "Naught little witch."

She raised a challenging eyebrow, her blush deepening, "Does that mean no?"

Nodding stiffly, firmly, "Done." (No pun intended.) And they both smirked at one another, both of them eagerly anticipating a battle of wits. It was no secret that the pair of them were highly competitive, in this case it was the challenge of winning against one another.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." They both jumped and looked over at the Headmistress who was frowning at them slightly. Compared to her normal stiff posture to accompany that frown it was a departure but it was still easy to see displeasure, "Please be seated with your house, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, as a graduate you are welcome to the feast but I must insist you choose one of the two tables and remain there. The first years will be here presently and I want a united school."

Hermione's mind was already running through the choices. She was a Gryffindor and would always be so but that didn't mean she was eager to sit with them again when last year had left her with so few good memories. And then there was the Slytherin quietly studying her. She was going to get so few opportunities to be with Draco. Well, except the evenings and weekends. A lot of time, surely, but she wasn't certain what would be most comfortable for Draco. In the end she left it up to him, watching him watch her and he blinked at her in surprise, "Are you certain?"

She smiled winningly, "I'm fine either way. I certainly wouldn't object to eating with you and I know a few Slytherins so I'm not a stranger there anymore." He raised an eyebrow at her since the saintly Miss Granger that he remembered would only snub a Slytherin approaching her. Then he reconsidered that. Nope, he'd been a prick and it was just him she would have snubbed. She blushed lightly but offered little explanation. Actually she offered no explanation but her blush had peaked his interest.

Leaning in a little closer to rumble softly in her ear, "You'll explain that later, right?"

It was a questioning tone, but yet the intent wasn't and she just grinned at him, "I'm sure I will."

He nodded slightly and lightly reached for her hand, something in him relaxing when she immediately relinquished it to him. A part of him had been wary that within Hogwarts she would revert back to the Gryffindor Princess and ignore him. Of course he was still a little worried about himself slipping so it was good to know the school seemed to hold no sway of them. He tightened his hold on her hand before leading her over to his side of the table. The hush that fell over the hall was stifling but he just threw a smirk to the silently watching student body and orchestrated the seating.

Ladies first was his silent motto and he helped her to her seat before following, she leaning in to whisper in his ear once he was settled, "Thank you, sir. It's always nice when a gentleman shows a lady to her seat." Her tone was teasing but the thanks was genuine and he threw her a smile that was half smirk and half self conscious grin. He wasn't used to being himself in front of such a large audience. It was ingrained into him from an early age that behind closed doors you may act anyway you chose but in public, a Malfoy must present themselves as cool and collected at all times. But he also knew that Hermione couldn't be like that so he was trying to compromise. She was an open book and wouldn't even wish to act differently.

Draco took a second look around his table, seeing a lot of new faces and very few of the old ones. Slytherins tended to keep to themselves so except for his year mates he wasn't too familiar with the younger years. And the only one who was from his year was Daphne Greengrass. The slim brunette was sitting primly in her seat but every so often she would glance over to the Gryffindor side of the room, and more specifically in Potter's direction. Interesting, was all he could think.

"Hermione, I believe you remember Daphne."

The brunette startled a bit before stiffening and sending Draco an evil glare. He just smirked at her confidently since he knew she would take his lead and keep a civil tongue to his mistress or there would be hell to pay, "Granger-..."

Wagging a finger, "Oh no, Daphne, I introduced your first name."

Her eyes narrowed since she felt almost filthy speaking commonly with a muggle born witch, "My apologies. Hermione. A pleasure."

Hermione gave a strained smile back while stepping lightly on Draco's foot, "Charmed."

The Great Hall doors opened, McGonagall stepping through to silently stare at each and every one of them. Within seconds it was silent and she nodded primly before opening the doors to usher in the new generation of first years.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione fluffed her hair lightly before falling back on the couch in their sitting area, "What was that all about, Draco?"

Shrugging a little, "Just setting the tone." She raised a curious eyebrow at him so he elaborated, "Slytherins aren't like Gryffindors, we can't just be ourselves. If I go around threatening the lot of them with my wand I'll get a lot of attitude and a return attack. If, however, I'm more subtle about it, throw my weight around a bit word will spread all on it's own that you're off limits."

She frowned at him, "And why would we need to establish that?"

Sighing and plopping down next to her, "Because just like Ginerva will no doubt be laying down the rules for Gryffindors about hexing me, I need to make the same rules to protect you."

Slowly crossing her arms and huffing, "I'm not some helpless little ninny, Draco. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Draco suddenly felt his hackles raise. He could handle an argument, but there was something under her tone and maybe it was just his imagination but he didn't think so. It was the same sort of something that his father had whenever he'd deemed his son's plans were stupid. Not to mention he'd never called her a ninny, whatever that was. Growling softly, "I know that. Stop putting words in my mouth."

Shaking her head, "I'm not putting words in your mouth."

Pointing at her, "Yes you are. I don't know what a ninny is but I didn't say that."

Frowning at him, "Draco-..."

Jumping back to his feet, knowing from the start she'd be second guessing him, "Oh don't even start. I'm not a Gryffindor, we've established that so I'm sorry if my Slytherin ways aren't up to par with your lofty Gryffindor standards. And yes, I do know some muggle sayings." The sarcasm was flowing hot and heavy now, mixed in with the normal condemnation in his voice that Hermione guessed to be some type of bizarre defense mechanism, "Soo sorry that my way isn't your way-..." He cut himself off, not sure if he was angry with her or his father, "Fine. Do it your way."

This time nothing but confusion crossed her face. What was wrong with him? Even at his most irrational he was never this bad. He hadn't reacted this badly to anything she had to say since they'd been enemies, "Draco?"

Snapping at her, "Yes, Draco's a bad boy. Punish me already." He huffed and crossed his arms, studying one of the paintings on the wall since there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Just like his father, never allowed to have his own agenda. His own plan. His own thoughts. Have to follow everybody else's. Fine then. He could be a good little slave. Why not, he'd been playing that part since he was five.

Hermione silently studied him for a moment before quietly rising to her feet. This had certainly not been the pleasant evening together she'd imagined. And she may be his mistress but she had no intention of micro managing him. He was allowed his own opinions and thoughts, in fact she wanted to encourage him to them. And that just meant that she was going to have to accept the good with the bad. Yes, he was being rather nasty right now, blatantly disrespectful when he certainly didn't have to be to get the point across, but now wasn't the time to address it. When they were both calm would be better. Her temper could be just as bad when provoked and he was so close to receiving a bit of it. Tone even and controlled, not trying to antagonize him further since he seemed to be bound and determined for some kind of confrontation, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

He waited until she'd retired into the bedroom before swearing silently and running his hand through his hair. He would bet nearly anything when he got in there the paddles would be waiting for him. He sullenly crossed his arms again, watching the wizarding clock on the fireplace mantle. This was all his father's fault.

But then he looked down with a sigh, his hair slowly falling forward. No, this was his fault. He may have no idea who broke the bond with his father or who took his memories but going to Hermione had been his choice. He could have gone looking for his parents, naked or not. He could have even sought out Pansy who would have helped him no matter what. But it had been so tempting, to be bonded to the Gryffindor Lioness. The one girl he fought so desperately to loathe even if there really hadn't been anything about her to hate. Plus he'd known there'd been a reason for his being there in the middle of the night with her address.

At three minutes he sighed through his nose and silently opened the door...and he was amazed. No paddles. No Hermione waiting with an angry lecture on the tip of her tongue. The lights were extinguished and Hermione had already curled up on one side of the bed. His brow furrowed in confusion and hesitantly he approached the bed. She'd been angry with him, right? She'd thought he was being stupid, right?

Hesitantly he touched her shoulder, jerking back when she tensed. He ducked his head, missing her warily turning onto her side. After a second she closed her eyes and shook her head. Anima. He's an anima. He's a pain in the ass but his hidden nature still ruled him. Speaking softly, gently, "Get ready for bed, Draco." He nodded silently and hurried to comply, quickly shedding his robes and neatly folding everything before slipping under the covers. He stayed on his side, determined to remain there until given permission and he sighed in relief when she wordlessly reached for him. He curled against her instantly, ducking his head to burrow into her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him and she contentedly nuzzled his soft hair, "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Draco winced silently, but knew there wasn't anything he could do so he accepted it.

***

Ginny leaned back against the wall, watching as nervous Gryffindors either sat or paced and waited for her to begin. And she knew they'd wait as long as it took, not wanting to be the first to experience some of the new hexes she'd learned over the summer. Annoying Malfoys or not she'd remained dedicated to learning as many tricks as possible. Hmm, she might have to teach him a few of them, "Dean?"

The boy jumped in his seat before eyeing her nervously, "Yeah?"

She grinned a little, "You remember when Hermione started hanging out with the Slytherins I told you to leave them alone. I had a nice speech prepared and everything."

He gulped softly, Harry frowning a little from his perch. He'd missed all of 7th year, so here he was repeating it. Dean and Seamus had joined up with the fighting halfway through the school year so they'd been privy to a bit of what went on during last year while he hadn't a clue...then he realized Ginny was saying this for his benefit, "Yeah."

Her grin turning evil, "Sum it up for me?"

Voice flat, "Hex a Slytherin without considering the consequences and you'll get it back three fold."

She sighed happily, "Thank you. Now, for everyone in the room who's oblivious my bestest best friend Hermione Granger is dating a Slytherin. Blond hair. Grey eyes. Draco Malfoy...heard of him?" There were soft gasps from the younger years and sneers from the older ones. Holding up her hands and rolling her eyes, "Just get over it. He's off limits and any hex fired at him, you're not only going to have to deal with him and Hermione but me as well so find some other way to express yourself."

Little Natalie McDonald raised her hand, always the brave one ready to question anything, "What about pranks?"

Several of her year mates giggled and Ginny couldn't help but share in it. It was a time honored tradition to prank one another throughout the school year and for the most part pranks between houses were done in good fun. Malfoy, however, had no sense of humor from what she had seen and always returned pranks with hexes. Nodding slowly, "Forewarning that Malfoy doesn't play nice but I'll leave you to it."

There were hushed talking amongst the younger years even as Ginny yawned into the back of her hand, "Well, I'm going to bed since I've got Potions first thing." Everyone was curious about this new professor since no one knew anything about him."

The rest of the Gryffindors took it as a dismissal and went in search of their own beds. Harry's hand lightly caught her arm before she ascended the stairs, "Ginny."

Ginny tensed, not looking at him but she did stop, not saying anything. Harry looked down to study the floor. He'd betrayed her, he knew it. What's more he wished he could take that night back. But he couldn't. He'd gotten drunk and stupid and come morning he found himself in a Slytherin girl's bed and no clue how he'd gotten there. He didn't even remember running into her, "Can't we just...friends. Just friends, Ginny. I'm not asking for more than that, I'm not stupid." Ginny looked up, her lip twitching just a little and he was quick to run a hand through his hair, "Okay, maybe I am but...we've got all year and I've known you forever and I'm so sorry I-..."

Holding up a hand, "Alright, Harry. Just friends." She might never be able to let it go. Probably not since she knew herself. Still, he'd been important and even with Ron's death her mother still thought of him as her own. And just because she was agreeing to being friends didn't mean she had to defend him from Malfoy or Hermione... or not enjoy him squirming. Suddenly pointing a finger at him, "And you'd better owl mum before she sends you a howler. I think she was muttering something about grown boys that think they don't have to write to their mums or something." Harry groaned pitifully even as Ginny smiled a little to herself and walked to the girls' side of the tower. Friends it is.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Draco faked sleeping just a little bit longer, even if those knowing eyes were silently staring at him, waiting for him to stop pretending and face the morning. He burrowed a little more thoroughly into her neck. He didn't want to face morning. He wanted to stay here and snuggle and forget about everything else. His burrowing did produce an unintended side effect: it tickled her. She giggled quietly against him and an impish grin spread across his face before he squirmed some more.

Her giggles intensified before she ran her fingers softly across his ribs and he jerked back in surprise so sharply he fell out of the bed. She popped over the side a second later, "Draco!" She made a sheepish face, "Sorry."

He smirked after a second of pausing to get his bearing, "It's alright. Just shocked me a little."

Speaking of shock, there was the way he'd reacted last night that needed to be discussed. He suddenly sported a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Race you." And jumped to his feet, disappearing in the bathroom a split second later. Hermione just rolled her eyes but decided it was time to get up.

On the other side of the door Draco was leaning heavily against the wood, eyes closed and taking in a deep breath. He'd seen by the expression on her face where her thoughts had turned. It was inevitable and he knew it but he was going to try to delay the confrontation as long as possible. He took as long as possible getting ready, knowing he had maybe 30 minutes before potions. Her knuckles rapped sharply on the door, "Draco. Get out here right now." He slunk down but obeyed, opening the door and surprised that she was dressed and ready for the day. She gave him an annoyed look, "I don't appreciate being locked out of my own bathroom and forced to use the prefect's bath." He winced to himself. Great. More trouble, "As it is, I have to leave for my classes so I'll have to skip breakfast." Her pointed look made it clear his dawdling was at fault for that as well.

Wilting just a little more, "Sorry." She couldn't blame him, could she? She knew he was a coward. Especially when he knew she probably had a sound beating waiting for him.

Hermione shook her head at him and sighed, "We will discuss it this afternoon so don't even think of hiding from me or I will be very cross with you." She retrieved her books, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and disappeared out the portrait door.

He winced to himself, shrinking his potion's book and slipping out the door for a quick breakfast in the hall. Great, now he'd have that to look forward to after lunch. Ginny was waiting for him, tisking at him. He just scowled, "Oh, shut up."

She shrugged, "Can't. I'm annoying. Everybody says so. So...speaking of. What'd you do to annoy Hermione?"

He walked past her and down the stairs, "I'm not addressing the issue with you, Weaslette so bugger off."

Rubbing her hands together, trailing alongside him and not so easily dissuaded by his dismissive attitude. She'd figured out that Malfoy wouldn't be himself if he didn't practically ooze attitude, and that didn't necessarily mean he meant anything by it. He just was what he was and if you don't like it, tough, "Ooh...Malfoy resorting to slang so early in the conversation. Must be some good stuff."

Sighing in annoyance, "Weaslette-..."

"Malfoy." The hex behind him caught Draco by surprise, but more from the fact that Ginny had pushed him out of the way and taken the brunt of it for him than that he had been ambushed. That he'd actually be expecting, just not at his back. She was on the floor and twitching, giggling hysterically and Draco whirled on the shocked Ravenclaw with a snarl, wand at the ready.

"Expelliarmus! Aguamenti!" The water shooting out of Draco's wand sent the Ravenclaw flying but Draco wasn't even looking at him anymore. He was staring at his wand. Where had he learned that spell? With a flick the water stopped and he turned his attention to his fallen comrade. Glancing down at Ginny, "Finite Incantatem." And just like that she was fine, a second before she was on her feet and striding quickly for the Ravenclaw with a snarl. Draco followed with a smirk, not about to interfere but rather fortunate to have ringside seats.

"What is going on here?"

Draco stiffened and stopped Ginny just before she reached him, whirling them both around as Headmistress McGonagall came walking quickly up the corridor. The way he saw it, the little redhead was like one of his Slytherins and as Slytherins it's always prudent to protect your allies. And while hexing in the halls was frowned upon, a physical attack was unforgivable. Minerva stopped just short of the group, hands clasped in front of her body and giving them all a once over.

Ginny Weasley with her robes wrinkled and red hair in disarray. Stewart Ackerley, a fifth year Ravenclaw with uniform and brown hair soaked through and through. And finally Draco Malfoy, completely unscathed. Addressing Ginny first, mostly because she was still seething, "Miss Weasley, explain this to me."

Growling, "This berk-..." McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "I mean...**he** tried to hex Malfoy."

Nodding to herself, "I see. And as a concerned Hogwarts student you came to his aide."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but Draco beat her to it, "She pushed me out of the way and I returned the hex." He kept his posture stiff and up right. He'd anticipated being under scrutiny from every teacher this year, which is probably why McGonagall spoke to Ginny first.

Sending him a slightly reproaching glance, "Mr. Malfoy, even if you are behind in your classes hexing a younger year is still frowned upon." Then she turned an eagle eye on Stewart who was climbing squishily to his feet. The younger boy froze, not used to receiving that look from the Headmistress, "However, hexing another student is also frowned upon, Mr. Ackerley." The brunette boy flinched back, while she looked between the three students from three separate houses. How to address it was the question. Punish the aggressor and not the defender. Not to mention she could see what was going on in Draco's mind. Come down on him harshly now and she would inadvertently destroy any confidence he had in herself and the other professors, "The matter will be dropped for now but any further hexing will be dealt with swiftly, gentlemen, is that understood?"

Ackerley dropped his chin, "Yes, ma'am."

McGonagall turned to Draco who seemed to have found a new respect for her, "Understood, Headmistress."

Nodding to herself again, "Very well. Good day." He inclined his head with a small smile to himself, watching the new Headmistress depart as quickly as she had arrived.

Ginny hissed over her shoulder at Stewart, "Watch out, Ackerley."

The Ravenclaw sniffed at her dismissively, "What can you do? Hex me and I'll just tell McGonagall."

Harry and Ron arrived at this point, one of many leaving the Hall to walk to their first classes, "Ooh, such a little tattle tale." Glaring, "I-..."

Draco patted her shoulder lightly, "Ginerva, there's a fine art to threatening someone. A hex? No, far too obvious." Leading her away a little, as if sharing with her something in private while maintaining a normal voice, his tone turning lecturing, "We want to maintain subtlety. That way, if and when something goes wrong it can be blamed on others. Peeves, for instance. It's wonderfully marvelous when they blame him for my pranks." Sending the Ravenclaw a wicked grin, "I can imagine you should be very wary of doorways in the future, Ackerley. You might be walking under... bubotuber puss, for example." Stewart paled and Harry flinched. That was the stuff that gave you painful boils if you touched it. Draco just shrugged delicately, "You never know."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione rolled out her shoulders, her first day of university exciting and taxing at the same time. Now to this Draco business, which she refused to put off a minute longer. She was walking up the stairs slowly, already convinced she'd have to track him down and trying her best to keep her temper in check. To her surprise he was waiting for her, hands folding neatly on the study table and staring at them. Murmuring softly, almost afraid to spook him, "Let me just put these away." He didn't move, giving no indication that he even heard her. With a puzzled frown she walked through the bedroom door before sucking air in through her teeth sharply. Both of his paddles were laying out on the bed. So this is how he thought the conversation would end. Which also explained his childish attempts at avoidance. She let the books in her hands drop, ignoring the pages crinkling or the binders stretching. More importantly, she almost felt if not heard the answering jump of his body in the next room, "Draco, come here. Please." His chair scraped back, he appearing a few seconds later with his head down and a resigned expression. If he fell to his knees she was going to lose it. Taking out her wand, she banished both paddles back to where they belonged before pointing a finger at him, "Sit." He started to sit on the floor and she gave him an exasperated command, "On the bed!" He paused to glance up at her, his brow furrowing as he wasn't certain which emotion was currently manifesting on her lovely face before finding a seat as she'd indicated. Nodding to herself in satisfaction that at least one hurdle was successfully completed, Hermione started to pace. Back and forth, back and forth. She only made three passes before whirling on him, "I refuse to be abusive. I absolutely refuse to terrorize you into keeping your mouth shut if you say something I don't like. Derogatory comments are one thing since they're both crude and unnecessary but I'm not going to have a rolled up newspaper waiting for you for having an opinion." Calmer now that she'd finally gotten that out, sending him a look full of gentle reproach and pleading, "I'm not your father, Draco."

He jumped to his feet, "I know that."

Grimacing, "I really don't think you do." His eyes moved a fraction down to take in her body and she scowled at him, "In deed, Draco, not in gender. You keep expecting me to react like he would and I won't. I never will."

He looked up suddenly, startled, "My father wasn't abusive."

Hermione just stared at him. Did he honestly believe that? Shaking her head, "Draco-..."

Shaking his own head, backing away from her, "My father loved me. He did. He wouldn't...couldn't..."

Reaching for him, running a gentle hand along his shoulder. She could see that the very thought upset him too much to push. Besides, he was her's now, what did it really matter? Voice soothing, "I never said he didn't. Of course your father loved you...and your mother as well." She smiled a little, forcing herself to believe it since anything less he might pick up on, "It's impossible not to once someone really knows you." He glanced up, unsure, "But I am saying that he reacted too harshly with you. Anima is to be submissive, which is to say that you're eager to please your father and now me. Discipline goes with that submission but that doesn't mean that's all there is to it." Her fingers whispered along his cheekbone and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, "You seemed so surprised when I healed your bruises..."

He shrugged just a little, "Father never did. He said that they were the whole purpose-..."

"Precisely my point. The fact remains that unlike any other wizarding child, the bruises are the least point to you. The fact that you displeased him was discipline enough. In our case a paddling is a physical reminder to that displeasure but there's no point in making it last, the reason that it happened will stay with you."

Brow furrowing slightly, "So, you're not angry that my plan isn't what you had in mind?"

Shaking her head, "No."

Even more confused, "Then why were you so upset?"

Huffing softly, "I wasn't even upset until you started overreacting." His eyebrows knitted, trying to remember last night and realizing a lot of the details already escaped him, "How about, in the future we not leave anything unsaid. I will never call you stupid but if I think your plan needs more thought, expect me to voice an opinion."

Nodding slowly, "Fair enough. And I will try not to jump to conclusions again..." Smirking to himself, "I keep forgetting Gryffindors don't use subterfuge much."

Smirking back at him, "And I forgot that Slytherins see conspiracy in everything."

Chuckling softly to himself, "What a fine pair we are."

Pursing her lips, leaning in a little closer to run her fingers lightly up his open robes and dark jumper, "Oh, I don't know. I think we make a wonderful pair." Slowly she treked her fingers back down.

His gray eyes darkened, instantly seeing a different kind of double intent with her actions, "Well...these matters are hardly settled instantly..." He moaned softly as she whispered fingers across layers of fabric where his straining erection was contained, "...it takes time..."

Nodding slowly, moving closer to him as her chocolate brown eyes ignited in lust, "Mmm...lots of time..."

With a flick of his wrist her university robes were tossed to the corner. Speaking softly against her lips, "And practice."

She licked her bottom lip, "Off." He obeyed, his robes pooling into a rumpled pile at his feet. She plucked impatiently at his jumper and soon it joined the other. She smiled slightly, "We're wearing far too many clothes." He paused to look at the pair of them. All of that and they were still fully dressed. She gave him a coy look and molded herself to his body, tangling her fingers in his hair as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I can think of something else that takes practice."

He hissed and sent her a heated look while she just smirked to herself and slowly pressed her lips to his. The kiss was languid, much patience exacted as their tongues rolled and frolicked with one another. As they continued to sip from one another's lips they managed to divest themselves of the rest of their clothing before falling to the bed together.

The kiss broke as they both laughed, though Hermione was the one to hiss as Draco's clever fingers delved into the folds of her sex, immediately driving her into a small frenzy as he rubbed her sensitive nub, moving slowly down her body to suckle from her breast.

The sudden knock at the front portrait was like throwing a pail of cold water on the pair of them, both of them freezing before sending equally black looks out their bedroom door. Hermione reached for the wand twisted into her hair but Draco just smirked, "Allow me." He held out his hand and silently called his wand to him and Hermione felt a flood of moisture, never knowing she could be so turned on by magic. No, it wasn't magic. That cocky little smirk was all Malfoy. Swishing his wand in a fancy series of swishes and swirls, preparing for a spell she wasn't familiar with and suddenly fascinated, "Agua Insum Lacuna Scum."

A second later a chorus of male wails filled the air and the sound of rapidly retreating feet. Hermione had her brow furrowed, "Water, container...pond Scum??"

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Learned it first year. Guaranteed Blaise didn't bug me when my portrait was closed." She closed her eyes and hid her face with one hand. A second later she started to giggle since she'd recognized at least one of those outraged cries had been Harry. Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Now, where were we?"

She slowly opened her eyes with renewed interest and firmly moved his hand down her body, "I think you were right about...here..."

***

Harry scowled as he trudged through the portrait door, a few of the other Gryffindors having already beaten him here. They were going to invite Hermione out to politely grill her on University life but it would just figure that Malfoy would rig his door. Ginny took one look at him, covered in green slime, and snorted, "Serve you right for stepping on their quality time together."

He froze, head cocking in confusion before he scratched his head, "What?"

Rolling her eyes from her lounging position on the sofa, "She just got back from her first day at university and it was his first day at Hogwarts, and they had a fight earlier that morning. They need to chat and they need to make up." He just continued to look confused and she sighed, "When we fought, what'd we do to make up?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then froze. Then his eyes widened in shock. Which quickly turned to horror as his mind suddenly provided him with Hermione and Draco together like that. Scrubbing at his eyes, "Gah!"

Smirking evilly, "Sorry." She was anything but repentant.

"She's my best friend!" The outrage was clear in his cry, though it broke off at the end since he wasn't all that certain that he even had a best friend anymore. A lot of the warmth in their friendship was gone and he'd managed to screw things up with Ginny as well.

Morosely he plucked at his soiled robes before trudging up the stair. Ginny's voice halted him halfway up, "She still is, moron. But things change. You've gone from friends to some kind of brother sister thing, and sibs tease one another relentlessly. Just ask Fred and George. Thick as thieves, the both of them, but they're at each other's throats half the time." He didn't know how to feel about that, but it did choke him up a little bit. He'd never had a sib before, never really even had a family before, now he suddenly had all of that. He continued on to his side of the tower, no longer with the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"...Hogwarts is more than just a crusty institution for the study and practice of magic. These are hollowed grounds, children. Founded finally by the founders but this was not the first magical institution here. Can anyone tell me the earliest schooling for magical practice studied here?" Calm brown eyes looked over the sea of bored seventh years, most of them scribbling furiously, or at least trying to look busy. But then this was History of Magic so he wasn't expecting miracles. He personally loved the subject but since he was replacing a ghost who no doubt instilled little to no knowledge he wasn't expecting much of anything. On the Gryffindor side, heads were all down, the boy called Harry Potter practically had his face pressed to the parchment. Professor John Spencer took a second glance, noticing the blond young man on the Slytherin side frowning down at his book, but not because he was trying to avoid him, "Mister uh, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up in surprise, though he hid it almost instantly and shrugged to himself, "It was founded by the elves." He'd done fair in History of Magic, mostly because of the tutors his parents had forced upon him every summer. He vaguely remembered a fraction of history of Hogwarts.

Smiling slightly, "Quite right. Five points to Slytherin." Draco smirked, pleased, "The institution itself had no name, but these grounds were founded and protected in elven magic long before our human founders set up Hogwarts. Yes, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny frowned to herself, "There's a bit of controversy as to how the ground was consecrated, wasn't there?"

Slowly Professor Spencer nodded, "Yes, there is that." Ginny tossed Draco a smirk who just rolled his eyes and started scribbling on a scrap of paper. Harry frowned to himself at the byplay between the pair of them, not sure if he should be jealous or not, "Are, um, any of you not familiar with the tale?" There were a few surprised glances and he nodded while pulling up a stool, glad he finally had their attention, "It all began several thousand years ago. A brother and a sister wandered onto these grounds, foraging for food or so the story goes. At the time the area that they wandered into was a hallowed burial ground for the elven dead. Well, the elves took this as a grave insult and deemed that the area was now unclean because of their presence. They were killed, their blood soaking into the ground to cleanse the area of their contamination. Instead, it roused the interest of a nearby clan of dragons who flew into the area and killed every elf left. Those few that escaped disappeared into the woods and put up protection spells and never returned to these grounds." Amelia Toggle raised her hand, a Hufflepuff with loud orange hair, "Yes?"

Draco raised his cupped hands, one of his animated origami in his hands. This one was a small dragon, it's wings fluttering as he blew it to Ginny. She cupped it gently, smiling at the craftsmanship before peeling open the note.

"Is that why the Forbidden Forest is forbidden?"

At the top of the note, there was a tally, with Slytherin on one side and Gryffindor on the other. Under the Slytherin name was a number 5, and under Gryffindor was a big 0. Written in Draco's elegant script: I didn't hear him give you any points for your cleverness.

Nodding slowly, "One of many reasons."

Ginny very maturely stuck out her tongue and crumpled his note.

***

"You simply have to try out!"

Hissing at the young Slytherin Quidich Captain, "Keep your voice down, Youngblood. Composure, for Merlin's sake." Far too exuberant to be considered a proper Slytherin in Draco's opinion, the short fifth year continued to dance around him with agitation. Acting more like a ruddy Hufflepuff if you asked him...stupid Sorting Hat. He could feel at least four other younger years trailing after him. Hero worship. He'd never gone for it himself but he'd often envied Potter for his little following. Now he was seeing how it was damn annoying and he wondered how the Boy That Lived had put up with Creevy and not hexed him into next Tuesday. Snapping at the fifth year, "Stop that."

Stephen Youngblood froze, but only for a matter of three seconds before he started bouncing again. Draco just rolled his eyes heavenward and entered the Great Hall, Stephen trailing after him and taking a seat next to him, shooing his compatriots further down since **he** was sitting next to Malfoy today. Draco just silently groaned and carefully selected his lunch. Without Crabbe and Goyle to sit on either side of him the more bolder Slytherins had started seeking him out. He mentally paused for a moment, sad.

The pair of them were more body guards than friends but they'd stayed by him loyally. And like so many others they hadn't come through undamaged. So many regrets. He regretted his part in Dumbledore's death. He regretted not doing more to convince Crabbe and Goyle that siding so boldly with Voldemort was a bad idea...but there was nothing he could do now. Their parents had yanked them from school and did some groveling, Voldemort setting them up as sentries to a room at Riddle Manor. Crabbe had been caught in the crossfire of Aurors and Death Eaters and Goyle was taking up permanent residence at St. Mungos.

Excited babbling pulled him from his thoughts of the past and back to the present. Youngblood was sitting to his left and an even smaller third year was sitting on his right. Figuring out he wasn't going to hex them without provocation, he now had a small following with Stephen the residing shadow. The boy stuck to him like a leech.

Daphne sent him her usual smirk, a little too entertained by his new entourage. He'd also heard a few whispers, someone referring to him as the Slytherin Babysitter. He was going to have to do something about that or his reputation, tarnished or otherwise, was going to be hopelessly ruined. And that was another thing. He really didn't understand why. They should all hate him but apparently fame was fame and while he certainly didn't mind the attention the little runt was **annoying**, "You're legendary, Mr. Malfoy. You're the best seeker Slytherin house has ever had."

Mentally he felt a certain satisfaction that at least the younger years had been raised to properly address him. No one in his house dared call him Draco. It was Mr. Malfoy, or Malfoy by the seventh years. Mumbling to himself, "Then I weep for the future." He felt a sharp pang. Severus had said that. At least once though he'd fortunately never said it to him.

Tone turning pleading, "We'll never beat Potter without you, sir."

Draco's head whipped around, "Potter is playing?"

Nodding excitedly, realizing he finally had the blond Slytherin's attention, "Yes, sir, he signed up just yesterday." Draco felt that familiar thrill of competition. It's what he loved most about Quidich, challenging himself into beating Potter to that Golden Snitch. Silently to himself he could admit the Boy Wonder was the best. He glanced over his table and past the Ravenclaws to the Gryffindors and felt a zip of shock race through him. Potter had been watching him this whole time. Not that he let his surprise show. He would never be that careless in public if he could help it. A single eyebrow raised from the Golden Boy, a silent challenge and Draco suddenly felt like a chained dragon snapping at the end of it's chained lead. Potter wasn't calling him out, he was asking him to play.

Growling softly to himself, "I'm in." Murmurs quickly took up a fevered pitch and after not even five minutes Potter suddenly gave him a little smirk, apparently hearing from Seamus that Draco was signing up. Damn, gossip in this school worked fast.

***

There was nothing on this planet he hated more than Arithmancy right now. His OWLs, which he didn't remember the results from, had included a full load, plus Arithmancy and Ancient Runes...damn his need to try to one-up Hermione. He'd purposefully selected as many courses as possible in an attempt to one-up the 'Mudblood'. Now to pass his NEWTs he was going to have to apply every waking moment to studying and passing with concepts he was going to have to relearn. If he ever found the berk that had stolen his memories...

Hermione plopped into his lap with a grin, positively vibrating with pride. She'd heard. Not that he was surprised. It was late afternoon, so it was obvious she'd been detained by someone in the castle. Most probably Ginny. Raising an eyebrow at her, "I can't get to my books when you're sitting here."

Scoffing at him, "You weren't really reading that, were you?"

He glanced at her, checked that his tea cup was still in his hand, checked the casual position of his body in the chair next to the table where the book was sitting, "I rather think I was."

Mock pouting, "But I'm comfy now..."

She made it a production of wiggling, enough wicked glimmer in her eyes to tell him that she knew exactly what she was wiggling on. He groaned and tilted his head back, eyes closing and hissing between clenched teeth, "That's...not right..."

Leaning into him, arms loosely wrapping around his neck to breath softly into his ear. He shivered slightly and sent her a mild look since she knew how sensitive his ears were, "I think..." She nibbled gently on an earlobe, grinning when he groaned again, "...that..." Blowing softly, giggling when he shivered all over, "...I heard you're a Seeker again." She was excited in all honesty. Secretly there was nothing more thrilling to her than watching Harry and Draco chasing the snitch. Even books would be laid aside for such an event.

Personally he was rather surprised that she could be distracted away from studying but then again he'd come to realize there were layers to Hermione that he'd never taken the time to notice until now. He shrugged almost modestly before grinning wickedly, "Will you cheer for me?"

She shrugged back, trying to look casual even as she continued to lounge in his lap, "Eh...maybe..." She just couldn't seem to help herself lately. She loved touching and being touched by Draco. She craved his attention and felt almost jealous when that attention was diverted away from her, even if it was studying.

Smirking, "Even when I'm up against Potty Potter?"

She smirked back and walked her fingers up his tie, "I'll wear Gryffindor colors, but yes I will." Casually she pulled her wand out of her hair and quietly put a Do Not Disturb sign on their portrait. Raising an eyebrow, "I dare them to knock."

Raising an eyebrow, "Why Miss Granger, I do rather think you're trying to seduce me."

Blinking innocently, "Trying?"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione lounged under a tall Willow tree a stone's throw away from the lake. TGIF was all she could think. Although technically it was Saturday so they'd gone a bit beyond that. Still, she was thankful for the weekend and it was certainly a beautiful day. Clear sky, the sun shining down merrily and the thick foliage above her offering some lovely shade.

Draco was stretched out next to her, no robes for once, his book face down on his chest and his eyes closed. It had hit her last night, as they'd laid next to one another in their bed, their hands moving in patterns over each other's bodies...she loved him. She didn't know when it had happened, she wasn't even quite sure how but she knew it had. She'd lusted after him in school, but she'd never liked him. But she was starting to realize it wasn't because he was unlikable. There were redeeming qualities to him that were carefully hidden away and the longer she was in his company, the more of them she was discovering.

"Why Miss Granger, I do believe that is a rather smitten look on your face."

She blushed as Ginny plopped down lightly next to her, glancing over her friend's shoulder to see the sleeping Slytherin. Hissing at the red head, "Shh...he'll here you."

Her grin widened even as she lowered her voice, "So...it's true. My bestest best friend finally fell-..."

"Shh!!!" Hermione was quick to cover her mouth, glancing over her shoulder worriedly less Draco hear. He just mumbled softly and curled up on his side facing away from her. Yes, she loved him, but she hadn't told him yet and she had no intention of Ginny confirming something he didn't even know about.

Harry jogged up, broomstick in hand though he stopped a little short to see the three of them together so comfortably. He shook off his jealousy, knowing he didn't really have a right to it. His eyebrows rose to see that Malfoy was so comfortable he was asleep. Ginny glanced at him and waved, "Harry."

Hermione shot her a surprised look, not knowing the two of them were on speaking terms again. Harry looked down a little shyly, "Hey. Uh...Quidich practice finished up for the Gryffindors..."

He shifted a little on his feet nervously. Hermione glanced at Ginny before shrugging a little, "You want to sit with us for a while?" He grinned and was sitting there before Hermione's question was even finished. From this spot he could see the Hufflepuffs practicing in the distance. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a yes."

Ginny opened her mouth, "LOOK OUT!"

Hermione and Ginny squealed, throwing themselves out of the way of a diving broom stick, the rider flying off on impact. The broom splintered into a million pieces, exactly where Hermione had been sitting. The Hufflepuff landed on his shoulder before flipping over a few times, skidding to a halt as the momentum finally released him. He groaned and clutched at the injured shoulder, covered in dirt and grass stains even as students ran to investigate what was going on.

Harry was on his feet, checking over Ginny and Hermione, "Are you okay?" They both nodded a little dully before he whirled on the Hufflepuff, "What the hell is wrong with you??"

A streak of lightening lit up the sky, thunder crashing a second later and Ginny looked up with a frown. Hadn't it been a sunny day a second ago? Actually, it still was. But the thunder clouds that had been far out on the horizon seemed to be pulled in by some invisible force. The air was strange, feeling like it was ionized. Hermione still had her hands on her friend, though her grip tightened as she glanced to her right. Ginny frowned at the brunette girl before following her gaze and promptly felt all the blood drain from her face.

Strangely Hermione didn't feel afraid. She might be afraid for what he would do but she wasn't afraid of him. Right now, all she could think of is what he was. Anima. Submissive to the dominant...protector of the dominant. One phrase of the parchment that explained what an Anima was, the one that Draco had no doubt written when he'd sought her out, kept running through Hermione's mind over and over again: _Instinctively an Anima will seek out a strong personality, forming a bond that is threefold of physical, emotional, and mental. Should any of those aspects of the dominant come under attack, woe be to the foolish one who dared._

It wasn't that Draco looked different. It was that the area around him was so distorted. Wands will sometimes glow depending on the spell that is being used. The more powerful the spell, the stronger the glow. Right now the area around him rippled with black tendrils, small shocks of what could only be described as tiny lightening bolts striking out and hitting the ground. His fists were clenched, one around his wand and aimed with deadly intent on the unlucky boy who'd almost plowed into Hermione.

He was ionizing the air, attracting the electrical storm in the distance. He was unconsciously pooling all of his magical strength together for one strike. But she knew it would be the only one. He'd burn his magic out completely. He would undoubtedly kill and most probably incinerate the body. He would be on a legal level, free of reprisal. Anima were protected by law in cases such as this. But what it would do to him emotionally...she couldn't let that happen.

Shaking her head, pushing Ginny away slightly even as she approached him, "No, Draco no." His eyes shot to her, the gray eyes deep and troubled. Anger intermixed with worry and terror. He couldn't stop himself, she could see that now. His instincts had thrown everything else to the side and even her command couldn't quite get past the need to defend her. She firmed her lips before reaching for his outstretched wand hand, fingers curling over his fist, "No, Draco."

His arm was steady under her grip, brow furrowing and pointed chin trembling, "H-hermione-..."

Shaking her head gently, "No." She'd known he was capable of far more than even he knew and this was clear evidence of that. She moved to mold her body to his, holding him and ignoring everything else. She ignored the way the air around him seemed to be cold, yet the contact against his skin tingled. She ignored the curious students that had either frozen when they'd seen the condition Draco was in or run. She ignored the trembling Hufflepuff who was staring at Draco and seeing his life flash before his eyes. She ignored Harry ranting. She even ignored the sprinkles of cold raindrops and concentrated on what mattered most, "I'm fine and I will take care of this now put the wand away."

His whole body started to tremble now, hearing her but not quite able to obey. Not yet, "But...he-..."

Fingering the hard exterior to the collar beneath his shirt that he still wore with dedication and whispering softly in his ear, "Right now, Draco, or I will punish you for disobeying me." A single smack at most but he didn't have to know that. And it was precisely the right thing to say, the fight going out of him as he relaxed against her, forehead resting lightly on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, staring out at the lake as his arms slowly wrapped around her in a tight hug.

Seconds later she could feel a different kind of tremble, a precursor to vulnerability she would never air in front of anyone and decided it was time for some privacy. Calling up a bit of 'graduate' privilege, she used side-along apparition and whisked the both of them away.

Ginny silently watched the two of them disappear, glancing over at Harry who was almost frothing at the mouth he was so angry. But the Hufflepuff seeker, Jordan Henry, wasn't paying any attention to the Boy That Lived. His eyes were riveted to the spot where Draco Malfoy had stood mere seconds before. It suddenly occurred to him how close to death he really had been. Her eyebrows rose as the frightened Hufflepuff's eyes rolled back into his head before he collapsed in a dead faint.

"And what is going on, children?" A shiver of disgust crept up her spine at the oily question, glancing over at the Slytherin Potions Master as he oozed his way over. Professor Thalodius Fleshem. Dark hair, not quite brown and not quite black, was parted at the middle and pulled into a tight knot at the base of his skull. Eyes almost golden in color, but flat, were searching the sea of onlookers. He reminded her only a little of Snape, and that was only because he was a Potions Master. Unlike Snape who was intellectually scathing, this Professor was just nasty and hissed his questions in a very disconcerting way, "Potter?"

Harry stiffened his spine, meeting the golden eyes evenly, "This-..." He shook himself just a little, "...he almost dived into Hermione and-..."

One eyebrow raised, "And you thought you would resssort to addle-minded barbarisssm to sssort your problemsss." A shiver went through the small crowd, "Twenty-five pointsss from Gryffindor for unprofesssssional conduct. I sssugessst you move along now, Mr. Potter."

Harry had never thought the day would come when he would actually miss Snape, but right about now he really missed the greasy git over this oily bastard. Snape would have been scathing, but he'd been a bit more fair about things. This guy didn't like any student and it showed. But he'd learned over the years, his handling frustration around Snape one of the reasons and his temper now slightly controllable so he swallowed the retort aching to come out. He clenched his jaw, spun on his heels, and stomped away.

***

Draco's body was trembling from head to toe when they popped into the bedroom now five feet from the door. He shook his head a little, fists clenching and gritting his teeth. Hermione frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm alright, Draco."

With a vicious snarl he threw himself away from her, pacing back and forth before stopping, going rigid and both fists clenched, "I'll kill the little mudblood bastard!"

Hermione stiffened as if slapped, the blood draining out of her face as she suddenly felt cold, "...what?"

Growling to himself, pacing and not even seemingly aware he had an audience, "Rip his bloody heart out... no. A quick death is too good for him. Come on, Malfoy, you've got spells. Let's see...Dreamless Death...ooh, I always liked that one that peals the skin off-..."

Hermione stepped in his path and he stopped before looking up at her with a bewildered expression. Speaking carefully, "Draco-..."

But he shook himself just a little, "You are...you're alright?"

She smiled just a little, "I'm fine." A mistake. That's all it was. He just wasn't aware of what he was saying. She could let it go this time.

He looked relieved, "Good. Actually, you've got to probably have the perfect spell, right Mudblood? We could look it up and completely destroy him together..." He trailed off at the look on her face. She'd gone back to pale and stunned. He slowly frowned, "What's wrong?" His eyes widened in panic, "You're not alright, are you??" Moving quickly for the door, "I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey-..."

Her hand whipped out and snagged his bicep an instant before she spun him around. The paleness was gone, as was the shock. He was suddenly face to face with a highly irate witch and not a clue why she was glaring a hole through him. Voice raised and nearly screeching at him, "WHAT did you call me??"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione's eyes were dark with an almost foreboding emotion that was making Draco exceptionally nervous. What had he done? It was all he could think at the present because only something he did could provoke such a familiar spark of righteous anger. His eyes widened, realizing exactly what he'd done and he swallowed heavily, slapping a hand over his mouth. His ass was toast.

She nodded slowly to him, the grip on his arm tightening. He might want to run as far and as fast as possible right now but even he wasn't stupid enough to even try, "You know exactly why I'm upset right now." He hung his head, desperately wanting to appear as pathetic and meek as possible. It probably wouldn't work but it might reduce his sentence a smack or two so it was entirely worth it to try. She shook her head slowly, voice slightly condescending, "Oh, no Draco, no, that won't work at all." He gulped and sighed but he already knew that, "You were angry. You were frightened and worried. They're not excuses but I do understand why you might be calling him that word..." Snarling, "...but not me." He flinched. He hadn't been thinking. Plotting someone's annihilation had brought old Malfoy out to play and it had just slipped out. But he didn't say it out loud. There was no need to plead his case because really there was no excuse, "Tonight you will not get to choose. I-..." She pointed a finger at his nose before cutting herself off. Calm. She needed to be calm. Forcing out a breath forcefully, "I'll be back."

Hermione walked around him, not waiting for a reply before entering and not quite slamming the bathroom door behind her. Draco winced and ducked his head, brow furrowing in worry. Absently he shed his clothes quickly, following the protocol from the previous spanking.

She wasn't being the gentle, reassuring disciplinarian as she'd been for the first spanking. Clearly she was angry and fear quietly settled in his stomach. Would she break her own rules and actually beat him? He wasn't sure and a subtle tremble started along his hands until his whole body was shivering. He'd never used 'mudblood' since she'd commanded him not to and he knew she hated the word. Awkwardly he draped himself over the queen sized bed.

To someone else it might seem ridiculous for his fear. He was taller than her. Stronger as well. Even with her intelligence and magical strength he could still go toe to toe with her since he knew how to duel and did so quite well when it suited him. But he was submissive and wanted to be so. And to be submissive meant that she held too much sway over him to fight.

The wait was torturous but at long last she opened the door with a quiet, disappointed sigh. This had not gone well but it looked like Draco decided to let his mouth dictate over his brain. Yet again. She paused, surprised to see that he had draped himself over the bed without prompting. She frowned to herself as she noticed him shift from foot to foot in a repetitive manner. Her frown only deepened as she noticed his hands shaking before he twisted the traitorous things in the bed sheets and tried to be still.

Her eyes lightened with understanding and she winced to herself. That was the one problem of her temper, sometimes reacting before putting it in check. She'd promised herself from the beginning not to terrorize him like his father had, and she'd failed. Sighing she came to the bed and sat down on the covers, rubbing his back softly with her palm and finger tips. The first touch made him jump and instinctively he'd tucked down a fraction to protect his head. She made no comment except to continue to softly pet him and slowly he relaxed into the bedding. Running her fingers carefully up each individual vertebrae, the next shiver made her smile just a little since there was no fear in that one. Not if his almost silent moan was any indication. Voice husky and amused, "Oh...you like that, do you?" He nodded quietly, stilling when she did, "Draco, there are...here, sit up for me." He hesitantly did as she instructed, sitting up while still leaning against the bed, knees slowly falling to the floor to support his weight. She smiled and brushed her fingers along his chin, "Two things. First, I will never strike you in anger." Raising an eyebrow, "It doesn't mean I won't discipline the hell out of you but it also means I will never break my own rules."

He looked down, his eyebrows furrowing together as he struggled to get his voice to work, "Does...I mean, you're not angry with me?"

She smiled sadly, "No. I'm not angry anymore. I'm hurt, but I'm not angry."

His eyes shot to her face, "But I wasn't calling you...that...I mean...not like that..."

Nodding, "I know. But you have, and every time I hear it, it's like you're calling me it all over again."

He flinched and turned his gaze to the bed, "I'm sorry." Voice cracking, "I'll never call you it again. I promise. But sometimes my mouth just jumps ahead of my brain and I say things without thinking. I wasn't trying to hurt you...I was just angry with that little pion..."

"Yes, but just because you're angry doesn't mean you can excuse yourself."

Whispering hoarsely, "I know." Giving a self depreciating smile, "Just how much trouble am I in?"

"Ooh, lots and lots." Running fingers through his hair, "And there's one more thing." He looked to her without flinching, his confidence restored, "If you're afraid you have to tell me. Doesn't matter the situation, I'll never be angry at you for being afraid but I have to know if I'm doing something that scares you."

He made a slight face at that, "I wasn't afraid I was just...nervous..."

She smiled a crooked smile. Such a male, never able to admit fear, "Alright then if something I'm doing is making you nervous I still need to know."

Face turning innocent, "What if spanking makes me nervous?"

Snorting before she could catch herself, "Cute, Draco. Won't save your hide one bit but nice try." He shrugged a little as if to say 'I know' but stayed still and waited for her instructions. Whispering a touch along his chin with her fingertips that made him shiver, "Now...are you still nervous..." He swallowed because he was but he also knew what she meant and he slowly shook his head. He was both anticipating and dreading a punishment even if he knew he deserved it. She gave him a slight smile of encouragement, "Good boy..." He closed his eyes and moaned softly, the words such a powerful aphrodisiac. Hermione was sure to keep that in mind and she stepped into his space, nudging his cheek with her nose before whispering huskily against his ear, "Are you ready?"

Nodding slowly, ever so slightly, "Yes, ma'am..."

This time it was her turn to moan, head tilting back as her eyes closed and Draco picked up on that right away. Such submissive talk from such a strong personality was positively addicting. Mischief sparked in his eyes as he nuzzled her ear, still speaking softly, "Do you prefer ma'am..." Another soft moan, "...or mistress?"

Her eyes sprang open, sparking of passionate fire as she grabbed for his shoulders and smashed her lips to his own. After a moment she shook herself just enough to pull back, firmly back in control of her hormones. His disrespect must be addressed first. And an evil thought entered her mind of exactly the best way to curb a repeat, "Put your clothes back on."

The expression on his face was a cross between confusion and a pout but he silently if slowly complied. A piece at a time, his grey eyes moving to her with each item in case she changed her mind. She held up a finger when he had the essentials on, "Alright, now come here, please." Still looking confused, he slowly walked up to face her, head ducking down a little even as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Pointing to a spot just to her right, with a silent frown he complied until he was standing to her right, perpendicular to her closed thighs.

Silently she held out her right hand and with a permanently confused frown he took it, "Over my legs, Draco." His eyebrows hiked up in surprise. She silently watched him, patiently waiting for him to comply as she knew he would. He would if for no other reason than that he had no idea what she had in mind. The position was awkward and a little embarrassing but Draco didn't dare complain, just silently used his free hand to support him. The one she still held was brought to the small of his back and lightly held there by her left hand as she deftly pulled out her wand with her right.

A swish and flick and Draco yelped in surprise as his trousers dropped loosely to pool around his ankles. Nodding in satisfaction to herself, she put the wand down on the bed. He tried to crane his neck around to see her face but the position was too awkward. Voice quavering in nervousness he couldn't explain, "H-Hermione?"

Noticing this position had the effect she was aiming for, without warning she brought the flat of her hand down on his vulnerable backside. He yelped in surprise before biting it back, realizing she intended to punish him from this strange position. Raising a single eyebrow, deciding to make this style of punishment as undesirable and embarrassing as possible, "I had told you spanking would be expected for using that word. I will clarify...using that word will earn you this position. Young children and toddlers are placed over their parent's laps and spanked for being naughty. Since you can't control your dirty little mouth like a small child, expect a child's punishment every time."

Draco's face heated up in embarrassment but was given no opportunity to respond as the blows slapped against his barely clothed bottom repeatedly, starting the already familiar heat and the beginning tingles of pain. He winced and unconsciously squirmed, having no idea her tiny hand could do so much damage. The paddle didn't feel nearly the same. The instrument seemed to hurt more, but he felt an increasing need to yelp from her hand punishing him. It wasn't just the pain, although there was a bit of that. Right now he was so thoroughly embarrassed he could feel tears of frustration forming though he desperately tried to suppress them. Not even realizing he was speaking or that his tone could get that childishly whiny, "Hermioneee..."

He froze as did she, both of them shocked. He didn't think he could get any redder as he hid his face and Hermione had to fight to keep the grin from spreading. Oh, yes, he definitely didn't like this. But it didn't change her resolve and she continued to slap his pants covered backside repeatedly, raising a single eyebrow as he started to yelp and whimper like a small child. A firm smack to the underside of his ass, producing his loudest yelp yet, "Why are you in this position, Draco?" He didn't answer right away, she waiting exactly 2 seconds, and her response to that was another flick of the wand, his pants joining his trousers. His startled yelp turned into a pained cry as her hand met bare skin, "I asked you a question, Draco, and I expect a reply."

Surprised to find his voice full of tears, "B-because I...I used a...I called you a...*_sniff_*...it was disrespectful..."

She paused, palm resting lightly on his darkly pink but un-bruised backside, "Yes it was. Mudblood is hurtful, Draco. Spiteful and petty. Moreso it's _childish_ so it's only common sense that such actions are rewarded in kind, doesn't it?"

He sniffled, voice quiet and wavering, "Yes..." He didn't like the idea of receiving a child's punishment for his actions and realized that was exactly why she'd subjected him to this. A strong deterrent.

She debated with herself for a moment before deciding it was time to discuss it, "Sit up." More of a request than an order, he did so with his head ducked down, resting on his knees on the floor. She knew she'd made her point, especially since she noticed a tear drop cascade down his cheek. Reaching out, she smoothed the bit of moisture away with her thumb before turning her palm to cup is face, he instantly leaning into the touch, "You're smart enough to make your point without rubbing it in people's faces that they're not from the right families." He frowned before opening his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them, confused. He looked about to say something, then changed his mind and closed his mouth, "Draco?"

Voice a whisper of it's normal confidence, "I'm confused."

"What are you confused about?"

He curled his nose just a little, "You said...what do their families have to do with it?"

Hermione blinked twice, "What?"

Shrugging one shoulder, "I...I know the Weasleys are all like that but not all the families." Rolling his eyes and grumbling softly, "Just most of them."

Brow furrowing in confusion, "Draco, what are you talking about?"

His gray eyes warily looked up, "They're not all m-..." His frown deepened, trying to find a similar adjective, "...obtuse wizards...just, well, pretty much all of the Gryffindors are..." His lip curled, "Especially Potter...but-..."

Holding up a halting hand, "Wait. Stop. Stop. We're talking about the word mudblood?"

He nodded, "Of course." At her confused look he felt himself hesitate, realizing they weren't on the same page, "It means something different to you, doesn't it?"

Voice flat, "Dirty blood. An insult to any wizard born to muggles."

His eyes widened, "Ooh..." But then he sputtered a protest, "But it hasn't meant that in 20 years. I mean, yes, my father meant that when he said it...which was all that time but..." He closed his mouth again, realizing whichever the intent it was still an insult to her.

Curious now, "What did you mean, Draco?"

Wincing, "Obtuse, self important wizards that bring down the name of wizard with their stupidity...sorry..."

She thought about that for just a moment. An insult. Shouldn't be repeated. And yet, "Most of Gryffindor?"

Her lip twitched just a little in amusement. He sighed a shrug and decided the hell with it, "Most of Gryffindor, all of Hufflepuff, half of Ravenclaw and three from Slytherin." Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. It was wrong. She shouldn't encourage him. Because now that she knew what he meant she was both insulted and yet not since she hadn't been that girl in a long time. He grinned slowly and promised sincerely, "I'll button it."

Shaking a finger at him, "If you don't you know what'll happen."

Pouting, "But-..."

"Non negotiable."

Lip sticking out a bit more, "Can't I-..."

"Draco." He backed up just a fraction at her warning tone, "We do not discuss punishments. I decide, you submit. The end." He pouted harder but he didn't object further.


End file.
